Dernières chances
by Shioe
Summary: Jean aime Mikasa. Mikasa n'ose pas lui dire malgré toutes ces années. Ils sont en terminale. C'est sa dernière chance pour la séduire. Eren s'en fout des cours. Mais son nouveau professeur d'EPS ne l'entend pas de cette oreille. Les deux "amis" auront du fil à retordre ! Ma première fic ! Le rating changera dans de futurs chapitres
1. Prologue

**Hello ! Voici ma première fanfic sur SnK (et ma première fanfiction tout court en fait) ! Pour commencer un petit prologue pas trop long, pour donner un avant-goût et présenter un peu les personnages. N'hésitez surtout pas à laissez des reviews (commentaires constructifs et/ou encouragements très appréciés). Je ne sais aps quand je posterai le chapitre 1, et je ne préfère pas donner de date (vu que j'ai toujours du retard xD).**

 **Sur ce, à la prochaine et bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

Jean pris une inspiration. Il se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir. Pendant les vacances, il avait grandi, ses traits s'étaient durcis, il commençait enfin à avoir besoin d'un rasoir. Il avait un regard plus sûr de lui (mais pas mature pour autant). Ses cheveux châtains étaient toujours autant indomptables, une cicatrice d'acné persistait sur sa tempe droite et aujourd'hui, il allait entamer sa dernière année de lycée. Il fit un clin d'œil (dévastateur) à son reflet, puis sortit de sa chambre en claquant la porte, saisissant son sac au passage. Le lycéen lança un "au revoir" dans le vide, vissa ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles et partit en fredonnant " _Centuries_ " de **Fall out Boy**.

"- Remember meeeee for centurieees..." Le jeune homme exécuta un petit pas de côté, se balançant légèrement au rythme de la musique. En écoutant cette chanson, il prenait confiance en lui, et ça permettait de le réveiller définitivement. Mais il s'assurait toujours d'être seul quand il le faisait, se sachant un peu ridicule. Or ce jour-là, une main se posa sur son épaule.

"- Oye poney ! Ça trois fois que je t'appelles, et au passage, c'était magnifique ta petite prestation !" s'esclaffa Eren Jaëger.

Eren. Un ami de Jean, ou un rival, il ne savait pas trop en fait. Et derrière lui, blasée comme à son habitude, Mikasa Ackerman, objet de tous les désirs de Jean Kirschtein. Bien qu'il sache qu'ils étaient comme des frère et sœur, Jean ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une piqûre de jalousie en les voyant faire le chemin jusqu'au lycée ensemble. Mais ceci encore, passait outre rapport à la gêne qu'il ressentait en ce moment. Il avait envie de prendre une petite cuillère pour creuser sa tombe. La fille qu'il aimait et tentait de séduire depuis, quoi, 7/8 ans, et son pire ennemi l'avait vu entrain de bouger et chanter tout seul dans la rue. Il piqua un fard, poussa Eren loin de lui, et repartit d'un pas rapide.

* * *

En arrivant au lycée, il tomba directement sur Connie Springer, avec qui il échangea quelques nouvelles. Soudain quelqu'un lui sauta dessus, cachant ses yeux de ses mains.

"- Oh tiens, ça faisait longtemps ! Allez Marco arrête ça, c'est gênant !" lança le châtain à son meilleur ami, Marco Bott.

Le grand brun ne tarda pas à le noyer de questions sur ses vacances (bien que les deux garçons se soient vus deux semaines auparavant), sous les rires de Connie et Sasha, cette dernière venant d'arriver.

"- Et bah c'est joyeux par ici ! Alors face de cheval, tu leur as chan..." commença le pire ami de Jean, moqueur.

"- Ta gueule bouffon !" coupa Jean les joues rosissantes.

"- Qui traites-tu de bouffon, espèce de ruminant ?!"

S'ensuivit le début d'une dispute (quotidienne en fait) entre Eren et Jean. Mais un petit homme vint rapidement les calmer, les saisissant par le col de leur uniforme.

"- Vous pouvez pas vous tenir tranquilles ? Fermez-la les mioches, et arrêtez de me les briser dés la rentrée !"

Eren s'apprêtait à répliquer mais il lut rapidement ce qu'il y avait marqué sur le badge de l'inconnu. " _Professeur Ackerman"_. Il en tilta pas tout de suite au nom, mais frissonna. Le petit professeur savait se faire respecter, et Eren n'avait aucune envie de lui résister, surtout pas le premier jour. Les deux fautifs s'excusèrent rapidement et partirent avec leurs amis vers les tableaux d'affichage, où se trouvaient les listes des classes.

Terminale 4

...

Ackerman Mikasa

...

Jaëger Eren

...

Kirschtein Jean

Fête. Jean se retrouvait dans la même classe qu'Eren. Ça promettait. D'un autre côté, Mikasa se trouvait également avec eux, ce qui semblait très positif pour l'amoureux, qui comptait bien la séduire une bonne fois pour toutes.


	2. Chapter 1 : Première journée

**Hello ^^ Voici le premier chapitre de ma schoolfic ! C'est toujours un chapitre pour placer le décor. Il est un peu plus long que le prologue, et je penses que les chapitres feront cette taille (je ne suis pas très douée pour écrire des longs pavés malheureusement).**

 **emylou : Tout d'abord, merci de cette première review ^^ J'ai essayé d'écouter tes conseils et de ne pas trop tarder à poster ce chapitre, et j'ai aussi fait résister Eren un peu plus (mais pas trop quand même (pour l'instant...)) Ha ha pour Eren et Jean c'est bien les deux personnages principaux, mais je ne dirais rien de plus pour l'instant ! Oui je n'aime pas trop quand le personnage est tout de suite charmé par l'autre, alors Eren et Livai mettront un peu de temps à démarrer. Contente que ça te plaise pour l'instant ! :)**

* * *

Eren s'était assis à l'opposée de Jean. Il allait devoir le supporter pendant une année, alors pas question d'être à côté de lui ! Mikasa s'était mis à côté de lui, au plus grand dam de l'autre poney. Il ne voyant pas ce qu'il lui trouvait d'ailleurs, elle était un peu trop collante... Mais bon, c'était sa sœur chérie, alors hors de question que Kirschtein la touche, il la protégerait ! Enfin... à la voir, elle n'avait pas vraiment besoin de protection...

Jean, boudeur, écoutait à moitié Sasha, à côté de qui il s'était installée. Il avait bien proposer à Mikasa (en bredouillant) de devenir son voisin de table, mais elle avait refusé froidement. Leur professeur principal entra, provoquant un salut de la part de toute la classe. Le prof en question, qui se présenta comme étant leur professeur d'anglais, était un quinquagénaire, rondouillard, avec un air mou. Quand il ouvrit la bouche, Jean bailla, tant la voix de leur responsable était lassante.

Après les présentations, le professeur désigna Jean et Sasha pour distribuer les carnets de liaison et les emplois du temps. En passant devant Eren, le châtain tiqua. Son rival avait fredonné, très doucement, un " _Centuriiies_..." qui ne laissait pas place au doute. Jean plaqua violemment le carnet du brun sur son bureau. Bien sûr, l'autre réagit au quart de tour.

"- Oh ! Ça va oui ? Un peu de douceur et de gentillesse s'il te plaît !"

"- Et ben non, ne me plaît pas !" lança le plus grand.

"- Comment ça ? Excuse-toi voyons !" rétorqua l'autre avec un sourire malicieux.

"- Jamais !"

"- Messieurs calmez-vous ! Krischtein c'est bien ça ? Présentez vos excuses à Jae... à votre camarade." dit le professeur en tapant doucement dans ses mains, pour les rappeler à l'ordre.

"- C'est Kirschtein ducon..." grogna l'interpellé.

"- Je vous demande pardon ?"

"- Rien, rien. (il marqua une pause et se tourne vers Eren, le fusillant du regard) Pardon."

Vexé, Jean retourna à sa place et s'assit bruyamment. Il passa la fin du cours à lire et relire son emploi du temps. Emploi du temps qui était plutôt bon, bien qu'il prenne à 13h le lundi et le jeudi. Il retrouvait, pour certains avec plaisir, des professeurs qu'il avait déjà eu les 2 ans passés. Notamment Mlle. Hanji, professeur de Sciences Naturelles et , professeur de maths. Par contre en sport, il avait un certain M. Ackerman, qu'il ne connaissait ni d'Eve ni d'Adam. Un nouveau. Et sûrement quelqu'un de la famille de Mikasa, vu le nom de famille. Un cousin éloigné peut-être ? Il lui demanderai. Si il osait.

* * *

La pause de midi passée, la classe de Terminale 4 avait cours de sport justement. Les élèves, n'ayant logiquement pas, leurs affaires de sport, se réunirent dans le gymnase, et attendirent l'arrivée du prof. Prof qui arriva pile à l'heure, presque à la seconde près.

"- Bon les mioches, j'ai aucune envie de batailler avec vous cette année, alors je vous demanderais le respect des autres et surtout du matériel. Les vestiaires ne doivent en aucun cas se retrouver salis après votre départ. Et je n'accepterais en aucun cas les retards. Clair ? Je suppose qu'aucun d'entre vous n'a sa tenue de sport. Alors vous allez remplir ce petit questionnaire, qui me permettra de mieux vous jauger. Rien de trop personnel ne vous inquiétez pas. Toi là ! dit-il en désignant Annie Leonhart. Distribue ces feuilles et les stylos. Merci."

Le questionnaire circula. Eren rempli rapidement les premières questions classiques, du type "Êtes-vous asthmatique ?". En revanche devant la question "- Avez-vous déjà tué un animal ?" ou encore "- Combien de fois vous lavez-vous les cheveux par semaine ?", il commença à se poser de sérieuses questions sur son professeur.

Il lui tapait sur les nerfs toujours à les rabaisser... ce n'était plus de gamins putain ! Il soupira. Et ce soupir fut capté par ledit .

"- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a gamin ? C'est difficile de faire un peu marcher tes neurones pour répondre au questionnaire ?"

"- Non, c'est juste que je me fais chier." répondit Eren, direct.

"- Parce que tu crois que je m'amuse idiot ! Bien une réaction de petit ça, de se plaindre pour rien..." rétorqua Livaï.

"- Ne me traitez pas de petit ou de mioche !"

"- Pourtant tu réagis comme tel... minus."

"- Minus ? C'est vous qui dites ça ? Vous faites, quoi... 1m60 à tout casser ? Alors ne me rabaissez pas, je ne serais jamais à votre niveau." lâcha le plus jeune en se dressant de toute sa hauteur.

"- On ne t'as jamais appris la politesse ? Pour peine tu me feras 16 tours de gymnase avant de partir, et je m'en fous que tu n'ait pas ta tenue !"

Estomaqué, Eren ne sut quoi répondre, il ne voulait tout de même pas se faire coller dés le premier jour, sa mère ne serait pas très contente. Il se rassit alors et ne pipa mot jusqu'à la fin du cours. En prime il eut droit à un Jean qui lui tira la langue, mais vite calmé par Mikasa qui lui jeta un regard noir. Eren sourit au sursaut du châtain devant sa sœur, mais se refroidit tout aussi vite car, la jeune fille n'allait pas le laisser s'en sortir comme ça.

18h11. Eren rentrait enfin chez lui, épuisé par cette première journée, et surtout sa course forcée.

* * *

 **Et voilà pour ce premier chapitre ! Je n'en suis pas particulièrement fière je trouve le rythme un peu trop rapide, surtout au niveau des dialogues. Mais je compte sur vos reviews pour m'améliorer ^^ Alors n'hésitez pas à me donnez vos critiques (constructives) !**

 **A bientôt !**


	3. Chapitre 2 : Courses

**Yosh ! J'ai été inspirée pour ce second chapitre, que je viens d'écrire cet aprèm' ! J'espère qu'il va vous plaire ! Il est plus long que les chapitres précédents, ce qui est, je trouve, plutôt pas mal ! ^^ Je le préfère au chapitre 1, je le trouve mieux écrit (alors que j'y ait passé moins de temps)**

 **Winona369 : Merci ^^ J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaît tout autant !**

 **AngelBk : Niveau punition, Eren va être servi ;)**

* * *

Le premier trimestre était passé à une vitesse folle. Jean et Eren s'étaient disputés un nombre incalculable de fois, et s'étaient fait punir, tantôt collés, tantôt obligés de faire des tours de gymnase... Enfin ça, c'était surtout pour Eren, que le professeur d'EPS ne portait visiblement pas dans son cœur. Et c'était réciproque.  
Le conseil de classe venait de se dérouler, et Eren en avait prit plein la gueule de la part de son professeur de sport. Pas que de lui à vrai dire. Ce premier trimestre était une catastrophe pour Eren, qui s'en sortait avec un 9,75 de moyenne générale... Heureusement que les sciences naturelles le faisait se rattraper, mais il était bien conscient que ce n'était pas juste un 19 dans cette matière qui lui permettrait de rentrer dans l'université qu'il viserait.  
Jean en revanche, s'en sortait plutôt bien, voire très bien, puisqu'il avait 16,56 de moyenne générale. Il faut dire qu'il prenait vraiment cette année au sérieux et ne comptait pas flancher.  
Mais si il y avait bien une chose que les deux lycéens avait en commun dans ce bulletin, c'était le ressenti des professeurs, qui se plaignaient pour la plupart de leur insolence, de leur culot, de leur hyperactivité et de leurs "enfantillages". Pourtant "mettre des glaçons dans le col de son camarade" n'était pas un "enfantillage", surtout quand celui-ci avait englouti votre part de flan sous vos yeux !

* * *

Eren fut réveillé sous les cris de sa mère, apparemment furieuse. Le brun se leva en râlant, totalement dans les vapes. Il descendit à la cuisine et loupa une marche, trébuchant. Mais voyant sa mère, les sourcils froncés, une feuille à la main, il redescendit vite sur Terre et le regard de Carla Jaëger eut sur lui l'effet d'une douche froide. Glaciale même.

"- Eren Jaëger ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces notes ?! Et ces appréciations ! Enfin c'est dépréciations plutôt ! Tu as intérêt à te mettre à bosser dur si tu ne veux pas que ça chauffe pour toi !" cria-t-elle.

"- Oui m'man, pardon..." répondit le fautif, qui essayait de faire mine basse, ne voulant pas être plus enquiquiné au saut du lit. Il se dirigea tranquillement vers la table, projetant de savourer un bon café au lait accompagné de brioche.

"- Qu'est-ce que tu penses faire là ?! Tu n'as pas vu l'heure ?! Ta sœur est déjà partie depuis belle lurette elle ! Alors dépêches-toi de te rendre un peu présentable ! Et j'espère que tu as de bonnes jambes, ton bus arrive dans 15 minutes !" s'égosilla une nouvelle fois sa génitrice.

L'avertissement ne tomba pas dans l'oreille d'un sourd et Eren fila dans sa chambre.

* * *

Tiens, l'autre idiot n'était pas là aujourd'hui. Tant mieux, il ne lui casserai pas les pieds. Livaï arriva, comme à son habitude, pile à l'heure. Il expliqua rapidement le programme du cours et fit les équipes pour l'athlétisme. Jean se retrouva avec Sasha, Annie, Reiner et Eren.

"- M'sieur, Eren est absent." cru-t-il bon de faire remarquer.

"- C'est juste, il ne m'avait pas encore casser les pieds... et bien Mikasa tu te me..." commença Livaï.

Quand on parlait du loup... Le professeur fut interrompu par Eren, qui venait sûrement de courir de chez lui au lycée, entrant dans le gymnase avec un bruyant "Excusez-moi du retard !". Suicidaire. Il aurait mieux fait de ne pas venir du tout, plutôt que de se confronter au redouté professeur de sport. Le brun se rendit rapidement compte de son erreur en voyant le petit professeur le dominer de toute sa hauteur, un air meurtrier dans le regard. Jean vit alors les chaussures de son rival, maculées de boue. Il allait prendre cher. Kirschtein ne put retenir un petit sourire de satisfaction. Non seulement Eren allait se faire punir bien violemment, mais en plus, sa bourde lui permettait d'être avec Mikasa.  
Ils commencèrent l'échauffement, puis enchaînèrent sur un 1000m. Jean, se sachant endurant, partit trop vite, et menaça de s'arrêter au bout de 600m. Passant devant sa belle, il eut soudain un regain d'énergie et piqua un sprint. Sprint de courte durée bien sûr. Le jeune homme, épuisé, réfléchissait sérieusement à arrêter sa course. Soudain il sentit la pression d'une main sur son dos et un "Allez Jean !". Ébahi, il regarda Mikasa, qui continuait sa course, ignorant la joie qu'elle venait de procurer à son soupirant. Il poussa un petit couinement de joie et continua sa course, soudainement beaucoup moins fatigué.

* * *

"- Eren... qu'est-ce que j'ai dis sur les retards en début d'année... ?" commença Livaï.

"- Euh..."

"- Je ne les acceptes pas... Pas du tout ! Alors t'as intérêt à avoir une bonne excuse ! T'as vu ton bulletin non ? Tu compte faire quoi plus tard hein ?! C'est pas en arrivant à la bourre en cours que tu vas arriver à faire quelque chose de ta petite personne !" s'exclame le professeur.

"- Oh ça va hein ?! C'est pas UN retard UNE fois qui va chambouler ma vie !" s'énerva le plus jeune.

"- Comment est-ce que tu me parles là ?! Je te rappelle que je suis ton professeur, alors un peu de respect ! Pour la peine..."

"- Oui je sais, je sais, 20 tours de piste ! Je crois que j'en ait assez fait pour le restant de mes jours pourtant ! Soyez un peu original dans vos punitions ! Plus cruel ça vous correspond bien ! Pourquoi pas... 200 pompes ? Sur une main ? Ou des abdos peut-être ? Alors ?!"

"- Si tu insistes ! Tu viendras après tes cours ici ! Et tu me feras 300 abdos avant de laver tout le gymnase ! Et ne t'avises pas de te plaindre si tu ne veux pas aller discuter de tout ça avec le proviseur !"

Eren retint un juron. Il serra les poings et partit se changer aux vestiaires, prenant bien soin de marcher fort et de claquer toutes le portes qu'il rencontrait.

* * *

 **Et voilà, j'espère qu'il vous a plu et à bientôt ! ^^**


	4. Chapitre 3 : Punitions

**Hello ! Voilà un nouveau chapitre ! Il a mis un peu plus de temps à sortir celui-là, mais je le trouve mieux que les précédents ! Grâce, entre autres à vos conseils, merci beaucoup et continuez à me donner vos avis ^^**

 **Ereri-WinterLight : Merci de ta remarque, c'est vrai que je ne me relisais pas, je n'avais pas remarqué les oublis de mots, mais cette fois c'est bon, il ne devrait pas y en avoir ^^**

 **AngelBK : N'est-ce pas ? x)**

 **emylou : Merci, je n'y avais pas pensé, tu vas voir, j'ai essayé de décrire plus Livaï, mais je ne sais pas si c'est une super description. Mais je continuerais à en faire, c'est vrai que ça ajoute un petit quelque chose au texte.**

* * *

17h00. Quand la sonnerie retentit, Eren se dépêcha de ranger ses affaires et partit précipitamment de la salle de cours. Pas qu'il ait hâte d'aller faire sa punition, mais il n'avait pas envie de rentrer trop tard. Il avait demandé à Mikasa de le couvrir, en lui promettant de ne pas traîner. Il partit se changer, enfilant juste un jogging, tant pis pour le T-shirt. Ceci fait, Eren entra, signifia sa présence au professeur et commença ses 300 abdos. Un grand moment de solitude dans le silence du gymnase vide. Discrètement, il mit ses écouteurs en entama un album de **Fall out Boy**.

"- Où est la serpillière monsieur ?" demande Eren, une fois son exercice terminé.

Le professeur ne prit pas la peine de se lever et indiqua juste du doigt l'armoire en fer derrière lui. L'élève prit donc un seau et tout ce qui allait avec pour nettoyer le sol du gymnase. Il sortit remplir le seau d'eau. Et bien sûr il renversa ce dernier, trop lourd pour lui (et aussi parce qu'il avait deux mains gauches). Il dût donc éponger et recommencer. Parfait. Le couloir pour aller aux vestiaires serait propre lui aussi. En entrant (difficilement) dans le gymnase, il surprit un mouvement furtif de son professeur, qui avait l'air gêné, mal à l'aise. Ses joues étaient teintées de rose, ce qui étonna Eren, habitué à la pâleur de son bourreau. Il haussa les épaules et commença enfin son nettoyage, commençant par le coin le plus éloigné de son professeur.

Il remit discrètement ses écouteurs et relança sa musique. Rapidement, les mouvements devinrent automatiques. Plonger la serpillière dans l'eau, la sortir, frotter le sol, plonger la serpillière dans l'eau, etc... Il avançait lentement, en s'appliquant. Il connaissait le penchant de Livaï pour la propreté et n'avait aucune envie de tout recommencer.  
Le jeune homme commença alors à observer son professeur. Que faisait-il ? Il corrigeait des copies ? Plutôt étrange pour un prof de sport... D'ailleurs, il ne correspondait pas du tout à l'image qu'il avait de ses précédents professeurs d'EPS. En général, c'était des gens vifs, dynamiques, certains sévères mais souvent ils avait un bon contact avec leur élèves et étaient à leur écoute. Alors que là, on ne pouvait pas faire plus froid que M. Ackerman... Eren s'était renseigné et c'était en effet un cousin de Mikasa. D'une certaine manière, ils se ressemblaient. Dans leur allure, froide et puissante. Aussi physiquement, avec leurs cheveux de jais et leur peau pâle. Bien que Livaï, question pâleur, battait des records. Mais ça faisait partie de lui, ça ajoutait un côté distant au personnage, qui imposait le respect. Malgré la petite taille du professeur, Eren n'avait jamais vu personne lui chercher des noises, que se soit au niveau élèves ou collègues.  
" _Irresistible !_ " disait la chanson qu'écoutait notre jeune brun. Et bien, en un sens, Eren trouvait son professeur irrésistible. Bien qu'il aime lui répondre et qu'il lui tape sur les nerfs, il l'admirait. Il dégageait une de ces auras. On avait l'impression qu'il avait surmonté des tas d'obstacles, vaincu des peurs et gagné des combats. Qu'il avait vécu. Et pourtant, il n'y avait pas une ride sur ce visage de porcelaine. Parfois des cernes, mais surtout en fin de semaine. Il devait avoir la trentaine, mais Livaï aurait sûrement pu se faire passer pour un camarade d'Eren, si il n'avait pas ce côté dur, froid, voire insensible.

"- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a gamin ? Tu as fini ?"

Eren se rendit compte qu'il fixait son vis-à-vis depuis plusieurs minutes, et qu'il avait arrêté de laver le sol.

"- Oh ! Euh, non non, je me demandait juste ce que vous faisiez !" inventa le fautif.

"- Hmm ? Et bien je corrige des copies." répondit-il, impassible.

"- Des copies ? Pour un prof de sport ?"

"- Je suis aussi prof de maths à domicile tu sais ! Mais pourquoi tu veux savoir tout ça ? T'es de la police ?"

"- Non, non. Désolé. Je faisais juste la conversation."

Eren lui tourna le dos et retourna à sa tâche. Il avait rêvé ? Non, c'était bien l'ombre d'un sourire qu'il avait vu planer sur les lèvres de M. Ackerman... Woh. Étrange.

* * *

18h54. Eren rentrait enfin chez lui. Le reste de la punition s'était déroulée dans le silence. Seul le bruit de la serpillière et des feuilles de Livaï avait fait l'ambiance. Le portable d'Eren s'était déchargé, il s'était retrouvé sans musique. Ce silence, gênant, avait conduit a un "au revoir" du bout des lèvres de la part d'Eren et une réponse, si réponse il y avait, inaudible du professeur. Le garçon s'était changé rapidement et avait filé sans demander son reste. Il avait failli louper le dernier bus, mais heureusement un passager avait prévenu le chauffeur de son arrivée.

En sortant. Il trouva un post-it sur son bureau. " _Viens au salon, il faut qu'on parle_ ". Qu'est-ce qu'il avait encore fait ? Le brun soupira et se résigna.

"- Je suis là." dit-t-il d'une voix méfiante en pénétrant dans la pièce de vie.

Sa mère était assise sur le canapé, les sourcils froncés.

"- J'ai eu ton professeur principal au téléphone." annonça-t-elle, directe.

"- Oh. Et ?" Eren déglutit.

"- Comme tu le sais (elle marqua une pause pour le fusiller du regard), tes résultats ne sont pas fameux. Nous avons alors décidé que tu prendrais des cours à domicile deux fois par semaine."

Que ça ? Bon ça l'embêtait un peu, mais avec de la chance il tomberait sur une grande et belle blonde à forte poitrine.

"- En quelle matière ? Et ça va être quoi les horaires ?""- En maths, vu que c'est là où tu es le plus mauvais. Et bien, comme tu as ton activité au club d'athlétisme avec ta sœur, se sera les lundis et jeudis soirs, de 18h à 20h."

Les maths. Fête. Il avait horreur de ça. Il sentait que ça allait devenir les soirées les plus ennuyantes de sa vie.

"- Tu as de la chance, tu ne te retrouveras pas avec un inconnu, ton professeur principal a convaincu celui d'EPS de se charger de ton soutien. Vous avez un bon contact j'espère."

L'information mit un temps à arriver au cerveau d'Eren. M. Ackerman allait lui donner des cours de maths. Et les copies qu'il corrigeait ce soir-là, deviendraient les siennes. Eren avait tout simplement envie de creuser sa tombe. Ces soirées seraient les plus cruelles de sa vie.

* * *

Le portable de Jean vibra.

 **Armin, 19h02**

 _"Tiens voilà le numéro de Mikasa, comme tu me l'avais demandé . . .XX"_

 **Moi, 19h03**

 _"Merci champi ^^"_

 **Armin, 19h03**

 _"Évite de la harceler ;)"_

 **Moi, 19h04**

 _"Naaaah, j'aurais trop peur de sa vengeance."_

Jean soupira. Il avait le numéro de Mikasa. Il s'empressa de l'enregistrer. Bon, maintenant il allait devoir trouver quoi lui dire.

* * *

 **Et voilà pour ce chapitre ! Il a été plus centré sur Eren et je pense que le prochain aussi. Le club d'athlétisme sera développé, ainsi que les cours de soutien dans les futurs chapitres. Le prochain ne sortira sûrement pas avant la rentrée, je vais être occupée la semaine qui vient. Je ne sais pas encore trop. En tout cas, j'espère que ça vous a plu et à bientôt ^^**


	5. Chapitre 4 : Musique et ménage

**Hello ! Désolée pour l'attente, mais avec les fêtes de fin d'année et la rentrée, je n'ai pas eu trop de temps pour écrire ! Ce chapitre est plutôt pas mal, j'aurais du le faire plus long mais je me suis dit que c'était mieux que je garde la même quantité de texte que les chapitres précédents, car si c'était le seul chapitre plus long, ça ferait sûrement bizarre. Du coup, ce que je voulais mettre dans celui-ci se retrouvera dans le prochain chapitre ^^**

 **Kuro iro no : Merci et contente que ça t'ai plu, j'espère que celui là aussi si tu le lis ^^**

 **Aoneko-sama : J'ai essayé de les corriger et dans celui-ci aussi, j'espère en faire moins à l'avenir, je sais combien ça peut déranger dans une lecture mine de rien u.u**

* * *

Jean s'éveilla de bonne humeur le surlendemain matin. Il n'eut aucun mal à se lever, contrairement à d'habitude. Après avoir prit bien soin de travailler sa coup coiffé-décoiffé (en fait il avait essayé tant bien que mal de dompter sa tignasse châtaigne, sans succès). Puis il sortit de son logis en sifflant. Sa mère, étonnée, lui demanda " _Si il prenait enfin conscience de l'importance des études_ ". Son fils la regarda, un sourire aux lèvres, et soupira :

"- C'est plus compliqué que ça maman, t'inquiète." Et il lui lança un clin d'œil.

Sur le chemin, il aperçut Eren qui arrivait de la rue à sa gauche. Il faisait la gueule. Jean préféra l'éviter et lui fit simplement un signe de la main. Il avait décider qu'aujourd'hui, rien ne viendrait entacher sa joie de vivre.

C'est ainsi qu'il arriva devant le lycée, limite entrain de sautiller, juste parce qu'il avait le numéro de sa dulcinée. Il claqua une bise bruyante sur les joues de Sasha, Christa et même Annie (qui lui jeta un regard surpris et blasé à la fois (oui c'est possible)). Il épargna toutefois Ymir (qui était absente pour tout dire).

"- Oye, qu'est-ce que t'as encore ? Déjà hier, t'étais bizarre." demanda Connie.

"- Ah, mon p'tit Connie, tu sais la vie, avec un peu de chance, elle s'embellit..." lui répondit-il, le regard dans le vague.

"- Avec un peu de chance et d'ami sympa..." pouffa Armin.

"- Hein ? T'as dit quoi le champignon ?"

"- Rien mon chou t'occupes !"

La classe de Jean et Eren avait musique en première heure. Jean aimait chanter mais il était plutôt timide devant les autres. Eren, lui, n'en avait, pour tout dire, rien à foutre. La professeur Mme. Ral (que tout le monde, y compris ses élèves, appelait par son prénom : Petra) fit une annonce dés le début de la séance, après avoir posé son étui à clarinette derrière le grand piano noir.

"- Vous êtes une des meilleures classes de terminale au niveau du chant, du rythme, et des émotions qui se dégagent de vos productions. Je vous propose donc à certains d'entre vous, un groupe entre 5 et 10, de préparer une prestation orale pour le festival de fin d'année. Qui est volontaire ?"

Personne ne s'avança. L'idée pouvait être amusante, mais ils étaient tous trop timides pour oser chanter devant un gros public. Jean aurait bien aimé, mais si il était le seul à se présenter... hors de question. Il jeta des regards autour de lui. Personne ne paraissaient particulièrement emballé. Christa peut-être ? Elle se dandinait d'un pied sur l'autre, l'air hésitant. Ymir, l'ayant également observé, la poussa vers le centre de la classe.

"- Oh ! Une volontaire ! Quelqu'un d'autre ? Personne ? Hum... Je crois que je n'ai pas précisé que les volontaires auront des points en plus pour le baccalauréat ?" lança la professeur innocemment.

Jean inspira un grand cou et s'avança, un peu gêné. A la surprise de tous Bertolt et Annie suivirent, ainsi que Mikasa (pour le plus grand bonheur de Jean), Armin et Marco. Jean fut tout de suite rassuré de la présence des deux derniers, avec eux, il n'aurait pas à s'inquiéter de paraître ridicule. Pas très gentil de sa part ? En tout cas honnête.

" Bien, 7 personnes, ça fera l'affaire. Vous déciderez d'ici deux semaines de la, ou les si vous êtes motivés, chansons auxquelles vous travaillerez... disons le jeudi soir de 17h à 19h, je crois qu'il n'y a pas d'activités de club ce jour-là ?" demanda la jeune femme.

Armin confirma.

"- Parfait !" s'exclama Petra, ravie.

Jean, à la fin du cours, proposa au petit groupe d'aller boire un café à la fin de la journée, pour réfléchir au projet.

* * *

Eren passa une journée neutre, sans rien d'important au lycée. Il n'avait pas sport ce jour-là (pour son plus grand plaisir). Il allait voir l'autre nain le soir même. En y repensant, il soupira. Il n'avait aucune envie de bosser lui... Tout ce qu'il voulait en rentrant, c'était de s'installer dans un bon bain chaud, puis de jouer à la console jusqu'à l'heure du dîner. Merde à la fin... En plus il était sûr qu'il aurait intérêt à comprendre ce que lui dirait M. Ackerman, sinon ça risquait de chauffer pour lui.

Il laissa les heures défiler, gribouillant dans les marges de ses cahiers, observant les lycéens qui sortaient joyeusement de l'établissement . Il remarqua qu'aucun professeur n'arrivait par là. C'est vrai qu'il ne s'était jamais vraiment posé la question... Ou alors ils arrivaient avant tout les élèves ? Mais ceux qui commençait plus tard que 8h ? Il eut bientôt la réponse. Son "cher" professeur de sport entra, l'air blasé comme à son habitude, vêtu d'un blouson en cuir noir, d'un jean noir, et d'une écharpe à carreaux gris et vert. Ça lui allait bien... pensa le brun. Il avait tellement l'habitude de le voir en T-shirt Blanc et pantalon de jogging qu'il n'avait pensé qu'il mettait d'autre vêtements habituellement. Eren eut soudain envie de savoir ce que le "nain", comme il aimait l'appeler, portait en dessous de son blouson... Un léger pull ? Une chemise? Hmm... Ça devait le mettre en valeur une chemise... blanche ? Oui pourquoi pas. Il dessina un petit Livaï dans sa marge, avec une chemise et un jean. Puis avec un haut plutôt moulant et un pantacourt. Mouais. Ce n'était pas du grand art. Mais on reconnaissait plutôt bien le personnage.  
La sonnerie tira notre jeune protagoniste de ses pensées. A quoi pensait-il déjà ? Hmmm... probablement rien d'important.

En rentrant chez lui, il ne trouva personne, pas un chat. Enfin si, Titan, son gros chat noir. Il le prit dans ses bras quelques minutes puis monta dans son antre, histoire de ranger un peu, tout de même, avant l'arrivée de son prof de soutien. Faut avouer que sa chambre était un beau bordel, et connaissant le futur visiteur, il avait intérêt à nettoyer. Il jeta les papiers de bonbons, vida sa corbeille, fit une boule avec les vêtements sales qui jonchaient son parquet et lança une machine. Il fit son lit pour la première fois depuis des mois, bordant avec soin la couverture bordeaux. Il aéra aussi un bon coup, laissant l'air frais pénétrer dans la pièce. Il eut même le temps de faire la poussière sur ses étagères et de nettoyer la vitre de sa fenêtre. Magnifique ! En tout cas, si les cours de Livaï ne le faisaient pas progressé en mathématiques, les visites du professeur le forceraient à mettre un peu d'ordre dans sa chambre !

Il venait de terminer de ranger les ustensiles de ménage quand on sonna. Il jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre de la cuisine qui donnait sur la porte d'entrée. C'était bien lui. Il passa négligemment la main dans ses cheveux histoire de les dompter un minimum puis alla ouvrir.

* * *

 **Et voilà ! Donc le prochain chapitre parlera du premiers cours de soutien et du café ! J'espère que ça vous plaît, n'hésitez pas à lâcher des reviews (si vous repérez des fautes signalez-les moi si vous y pensez) ! Merci et à bientôt ! :)**


	6. Chapitre 5 : Fins d'après-midi

**Hello ^^  
Voilà un nouveau chapitre, dont je suis contente. J'essaye de les faire de plus en plus longs, donc je pense que j'en sortirai un par semaine ou toutes les deux semaines. Merc pour tous vos messages et de suivre cette fic ^-^**

 **emylou : Tout d'abord, merci de suivre cette histoire et de commenter souvent ça me fait vraiment plaisir et ça m'aide à m'améliorer. Promis, je vais essayer des faire les chapitres plus longs ! J'adore le ErenxLevi (ils tellement mignons *^*). En tout cas je suis contente que ça te plaise ! ;)**

* * *

M. Ackerman ses tenait bien droit, l'air un peu ml à l'aise. Son écharpe brune et verte cachait son menton et le col de son blouson de cuir noir. Eren, réfléchissait à quoi faire. Le saluer ? L'inviter à entrer ? Fermer la porte ?

"- Bonsoir Eren." salua le professeur pour briser le silence.

"- Hum, bonsoir monsieur." Le plus jeune ouvrit alors la port plus grand et se décala pour le laisser entrer.

Le noiraud se déchaussa, retira son manteau qu'il suspendit. Il portait sous sa veste un chandail brun au col en V. _"Ça lui va bien..."_ pensa Eren.

"- Hum, nous pouvons aller dans ma chambre ? Mes affaires y sont et j'ai un bureau assez large."

L'autre acquiesça. En arrivant Livaï inspecta la pièce de son regard d'acier. Il fut étonné de la propreté et de l'organisation de son élève, lui qui s'attendait à trouver un beau bordel et une épaisse couche de poussière sur les étagères. A la place, il trouvait un lit deux places bordé, avec une couverture noire et un plaid dessus, des murs blancs, des étagères remplie de livres d'heroic fantasy et de mangas, un large bureau en bois foncé sur lequel étaient posé une lampe blanc nacré, un ordinateur portable, divers cahiers, et un pot à crayon. Une chaise avait été préalablement installée à côté du fauteuil rouge foncé.

"- C'est sympa ta chambre. Et c'est propre, je ne m'y attendais pas."

"- Euh merci." répondit Eren, étonné.

"- J'espère que j'aurais d'autres bonnes surprises." ajouta le plus vieux du voix froide.

Mouais. Il ne pouvait pas aligner deux phrases sympas sans briser ensuite l'ambiance.

"- J'espère aussi." grogna le brun, vexé.

* * *

"-Que désirez-vous ?" demanda une employée.

La petite bande s'était retrouvée, comme prévu, à la fin des cours dans le café qui venait d'ouvrir à un pâté de maisons du lycée. L'intérieur était cosy, avec deux étages, des serveuses habillées en nekos et bien sûr, des chats. Partout des chats. C'était Armin qui avait lancé l'idée et Christa et Marco avaient suivis, poussant le groupe dans un bar à chats. Jean avait la main dans la fourrure d'un chat écaille-de-tortue, qui reposait surs ses genoux. Annie avait repoussé sans ménagement un matou noir et un petit chaton roux jouait avec l'écharpe rouge de Mikasa, perché sur le dossier du canapé. Pour la première fois depuis que Jean la connaissait, cette dernière la retira et la déposa à côté d'elle, laissant le chaton fourrager dedans. La peau de son cou paraissait si délicate, blanche et pure...

"- Et toi Jean ?" lança la petite blonde.

"- Uh ?"

"- Tu prendras quoi ?"

"- Ah ! Désolé, je réfléchissais ! Je prendrais... euh... un chocolat chaud à la noix de coco !" s'empressa de répondre le châtain.

Les commandes ne tardèrent pas à arriver. Christa avait demandé une part de gâteau au chocolat - comment quelque chose d'aussi gros pouvait entrer dans sa bouche ? ( **NDA : Il n'y a aucune allusion perverse derrière cette phrase XD** ) -, Armin un café au lait et des cookies, Mikasa un thé au citron avec un éclair au café, Annie un smoothie à la mangue et un donut au caramel et Bertolt un milk-shake vanille accompagné d'un carrot cake. Et Jean se retrouvait avec son foutu chocolat chaud coco, lui qui détestait la noix de coco. Il avait commandé le premier truc qu'il avait lu sur le panneau de commandes. Mauvaise idée. Il lorgnait sur l'éclair au café de sa belle. Qui le mangeait d'une manière si sexy... Enfin sûrement juste à ses yeux.

"- Bon, du coup, on chantera quoi à la fin de l'année ?" demanda Marco, en souriant.

"- Chanter ? J'aime pas chanter." rétorqua Mikasa froidement. "Moi, je sais jouer de la basse."

"- Perso, je préfère la batterie." ajouta Bertolt.

Jean avait du mal à imaginer le grand brun réservé derrière une caisse claire et autres cymbales. Et Mikasa ?Il l'imaginait avec une voix d'ange, un timbre cristallin. Mais non. Ses jolis doigts gratteraient les cordes d'une basse. Quelle expression avait-elle quand elle jouait ? Souriait-elle ? Avait-elle un regard arrogant comme son frère ? Ou bien restait-elle neutre ?

"- Je propose la chanson _House of Memories_ de **Panic! at the Disco**. Elle est pas mal non ?" demanda Annie. Woh, première fois qu'elle parlait. Et ben. Jean acquiesça immédiatement, il adorait cette chanson.

"- Je connais pas, c'est quoi l'air ? Chante un extrait." la pria Armin.

Annie rosit de gêne (étrange n'est-ce pas ?). Mais elle entonna tout de même le refrain. Et ils furent pour la plupart bluffés, ne s'étant jamais retrouvé avec elle en cours de chant. Jean n'en revenait pas. Comment une voix aussi chaleureuse et pleine de sentiments pouvait sortir d'Annie Leonhart ? En tout cas le court extrait qu'elle entonna convainquit les six terminèrent leurs consommations joyeusement, discutant de choses et d'autres. Et Jean n'avait pas touché à son chocolat.

"- Tu veux un peu de thé ? T'as rien bu de ta boisson, il me semblait bien que tu n'aimais pas la noix de coco."

"- Euh... Hum... Et bien... Non non c'est bon merci Mikasa !" bredouilla Jean, buvant une grosse gorgée au passage. Il eut un spasme de dégoût. Mikasa sourit.

"- Allez on échange." insista-elle. Elle attrapa le verre de Jean et commença à siroter le chocolat chaud. Voyant que son vis-à-vis restait figé elle avança sa tasse prés de lui. Il la remercia en rougissant et but une gorgée, visiblement troublé. Armin et Marco, ayant observé la petite scène avec attention, échangèrent un sourire complice et pouffèrent sous cape.

* * *

Une heure que le cours avait commencé. Livaï poussa un soupir de découragement. Eren savait qu'il était nul mais il ne pensait pas à ce point. Mal à l'aise il leva les yeux au plafond. Magnifique ce plafond non ? Non ? Non. Il sentit alors un regard perçant sur lui. Il sentit une sueur froide lui couler le long de la colonne vertébrale. Il rabaissa lentement ses yeux émeraudes sur son professeur. Il déglutit en voyant ce dernier. Ses yeux acier le transperçaient. Le plus vieux fixait son cou, puis il remonta vers ses iris, s'attardant sur se lèvres. Eren eut une bouffée de chaleur. Ils étaient proches ? Oui, trop proches.

"- M. Ackerman ?"

"- Hmm ? Tu peux m'appeler Livaï tu sais Eren ? Enfin pendant ces cours." précisa-t-il.

"- Qu'y a-t-il hum... Livaï ? Pour me fixer vous ainsi ?" questionna le brun, électrisé par la façon dont son professeur avait prononcé son prénom.

"- Rien, rien. On continue ? Allez regarde, tu commences par calculer..."

Il recommença ses explications comme si de rien n'était. Eren, eut tout d'abord du mal à se reconcentrer (bien qu'il ne l'était pas vraiment au début). Il regarda à la dérobée son mentor. Le matin il l'avait vu de loin, et là il avait tout le loisir de l'examiner dans les moindres détails. Son chandail brun ajoutait de la chaleur à la peau pâle et aux cheveux de jais impeccablement coiffés. Ces derniers étaient propres, une odeur d'agrumes venait gentiment chatouiller les narines du plus jeune. Quelques mèches noires voilaient légèrement le regard de l'autre. Regrd envoûtant, d'un gris acier brillant.

"- Alors ?" demanda soudain Livaï.

"- Euh ! Et bien... 3 ?"

"- Eren... Tu as entendu ma question au moins ?" gronda-t-il. Il se tourna alors vers son élève. Trop proches... Eren rougit fortement mais en détourna pas le regard, préférant se plonger des les iris du plus vieux. Ils restèrent ainsi trente secondes, Livaï se redressant d'un coup. Il lança un "J'avais pas vu l'heure, à demain en cours." et partit précipitemment, tournant le dos à Eren, penaud.

 _De **Armin** à 23h01_

 _"Alors ce premiers cours de soutien ?"_

 _De **Moi** à 23h01_

 _"Il c passé un truc étrange..."_

 _De **Armin** à 23h02_

 _"?"_

 _De **Moi** à 23h03_

 _"Chais pas Livaï était bizarre"_

 _De **Armin** à 23h04_

 _"Tu l'appelles par son prénom maintenant ? XD"_

 _De **Moi** à 23h05_

 _"Oh TG XD Bref à demain chuis crevé"_

 _De **Armin** à 23h07_

 _"Ouais ouais, on en reparle demain. A +"_

* * *

 ** _Vuélé ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review et à me signaler les fautes que vous repérez et à bientôt, en espérant que ça vous ait plu ! ^^_**


	7. Chapitre 6 : Visions

**Hello ! Voici un nouveau chapitre ! J'en suis également contente ! Le prochain ne tardera sûrement pas (enfin je ne m'avance pas trop, on ne sait jamais), mais j'ai une idée concrète pour la suite !**

 **N'hésitez pas à me signaler les fautes si vous en repérez !**

 **Lerugamine : Mais derien XD J'espère que la suite va te plaire !**

* * *

L'été. La chaleur. Jean contint difficilement ses pulsions quand Mikasa apparut devant lui, en maillot de bain une pièce noir et rouge, qu'il lui allait à ravir. Ses courbes étaient mises en valeur délicieusement. Elle s'approcha de lui, deux glaces dans les mains. Elle lui en tendit une et mangea l'autre. Jean, rouge, ne réagit pas de la glace à moitié fondue dégoulina sur son torse. L'attirante jeune fille eut un sourire malicieux, et s'approcha sensuellement de lui. Elle se pencha et commença à lécher la glace en remuant contre lui. Sa poitrine était appuyée contre le châtain. Elle remonta, se léchant les lèvres et s'approchant dangereusement des siennes. Au moment où leur bouche allaient se rencontrer, Jean se réveilla en sursaut. Maudit réveil. Il se laissa retomber sur son matelas et soupira. Il était en sueur et... il bandait. Merde.

Maudite Mikasa. Il revoyait sans cesse ses cheveux balayer son cou au rythme de ses pas. Ah qu'est-ce qu'elle le faisait fantasmer... Bien mieux que certains pornos ! Il faisait quelques fois des rêves érotiques à son sujet. Son préféré (et le plus récurrent) était celui où Mikasa était en tenue d'écolière sexy et l'appelait avec une voix lascive d'un "Senseiii..." à faire damner un saint. Une jupe courte, une chemise blanche "accidentellement" mouillée... Aaaah ! Stop ! Jean se leva brusquement. Il fallait qu'il se change les idées ! Et vite ! Il appela donc Marco pour lui raconter. Étrange ? Peut-être mais cela aidait Jean à prendre du recul et à rester encrer dans la réalité. Marco était son confident et il était le sien. Marco avait tout d'abord fait son coming-out avec Jean. Qui l'avait très bien pris et aidé à l'avouer à ses deux ne se qualifieraient pas de meilleurs amis. Ils étaient confidents. Le châtain appela donc son ami et lui raconta ses problèmes du matin et son dernier rêvé (il était bien évidemment déjà au courant des autres).

La classe de Terminale°4 commençait à 9h ce jour-là avec un contrôle de maths plutôt "sympathique". Jean n'eut pas trop de difficulté. En revanche cela n'avait pas l'air d'être le cas pour son rival...

* * *

A la fin de la journée, Eren et ses camarades de classe se rendirent en cours de sport pour deux heures de tennis de table avant la libération. Livaï fit l'appel, distribua les raquettes et les balles pour l'échauffement. Armin choisit Eren comme binôme pour celui-ci. Les deux commencèrent doucement, puis augmentèrent le rythme. La supériorité du blond s'affirma bientôt. Le ping-pong n'étais pas vraiment le fort du brun !

"- Maaaaaais !" s'exclama ledit brun, frustré, qui venait de sortir la balle.

C'est ce moment que choisit M. Ackerman pour exprimer sa présence. Depuis quelques minutes il observait les échanges à sens quasi-unique des deux amis d'enfance. Il ne put se retenir de pouffer doucement en voyant l'énervement de son élève particulier. Eren se retourna brusquement, le regard noir. Il était visiblement mauvais joueur... Mais en réalisant qui se moquait de lui, il perdit sa colère.

"- Livaaaïïïïïï... C'est pas gentil !" couina-t-il avec une voix enfantine.

Ledit Livaaaïïïïïï perdit son sourire, rosissant. Il était sacrément mignon ce gosse.

"- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ici !" le réprimanda-t-il, faussement fâché.

"- Désolé Liv... Monsieur !"

"- Bien... bon sinon Eren passe en match avec Jean, je voudrais voir qui est le plus fort des deux. Armin va jouer en double mixte avec Annie, tu seras contre Christa et Reiner."

Les deux jeunes hommes acquiescèrent et partirent donc chacun au poste qui leur avait été attribué.

Le match entre les deux rivaux commença avec un service perdant d'Eren. Mais il se rattrapa au suivant. Les échanges devinrent long, acharnés. Les deux combattants assénaient le plat de leur raquette avec rage sur la balle qui rebondissait bruyamment sur la table en fer. Le score était serré. Aucun des deux ne laissait de répit à l'autre. Le brun avait deux points d'avance sur son adversaire. Livaï observait attentivement le match. Les deux garçons avaient de la puissance mais la technique leur faisait défaut. Bah on ne pouvait pas être bon en tout ! Enfin dans le cas d'Eren... Le noiraud se demandait sérieusement en quelle matière il était doué... Il faudrait qu'il demande à ses collègues... La S.V.T avec Hanji se passait bien d'après les retours de l'autre tarée. Bizarre que l'ado grognon et insolent s'entende bien avec la scientifique sans-gêne...  
Un éclat de voix l'arracha soudain à ses questionnements internes. Eren avait apparemment perdu, au vu du sourire triomphant de son ami.

"- Alors, tu admets ma supériorité très cher ?"

"- Ta gueule !" gueula le "très cher" en balançant violemment sa raquette sur la table. La raquette se brisa net. Eren pâlit. Il jeta un regard désespéré à Jean, qui avait également stoppé tout mouvement. Le fautif déglutit péniblement en voyant son professeur arriver, avec seulement les lèvres pincées, preuves de son énervement.

"- Eren..." commença-t-il d'un ton glacial.

"- Ouiii ?" répondit sa victime d'une petite voix.

"- Tu vas me repayer cette raquette dans les plus brefs délais ! Et file-moi ton carnet de liaison !"

"- Mais Livaï... Il est dans les vestiaires !"

"- Je t'ai dit de m'appeler Monsieur au lycée ! Et bien tu iras me le chercher à la fin du cours ! Que je ne t'entendes plus d'ici là !"

"- Hmm."

"- Avec le sourire s'il te plaît !"

"- Et s'il me plaît pas ?" grommela Eren.

"- Tu peux répéter ?"

"- Vous avez très bien entendu !"

"- Un peu de respect jeune homme ! Tu dépasses les bornes ! Tu es suffisamment dans la mouise sans avoir à en rajouter non ?"

Eren se tut. Il n'y avait rien à répondre.

Le cours se termina dans le calme, personne n'osait se chamailler après la colère du jeune professeur. Les élèves retournèrent au vestiaires. Eren prit bien son temps histoire de faire poireauter son prof. Il espérait même que Livaï oublierait ou partirait, ennuyé d'attendre. Les garçons partirent donc tous un par un. Jean se précipitant au club d'athlétisme, probablement pressé d'y retrouver Mikasa. Eren se cacha dans les douches -inutilisées depuis des années- et patienta tranquillement, torse nu. Il se décida finalement à sortir, jugeant qu'il avait suffisamment attendu. Il retira ses baskets et son short de sport, puis se mit en quête de son jean noir, caché sous ses vêtements, éparpillés sur le banc en plastique blanc. Bon. Où était-il encore ? Il le repéra enfin, en boule par terre. Il se pencha pour s'en emparer. Et la porte s'ouvrit violemment.

"- Alors le mioche ! Tu te bouges ou bien ?" lança Livaï.

Le brun se figea. Le noiraud aussi. Mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Eren de peur. Livaï de surprise. Le jeune homme, penché en avant, lui offrait un superbe vue. Il se releva brusquement et se tourna vers l'intrus, cachant ainsi son joli postérieur, mais offrant ainsi ses épaules nues, son torse, ses abdominaux finement dessinés, et, ne put s'empêcher de songer le professeur, ce qu'il y avait en dessous. Il sentit ses joues chauffer, ainsi que son bas-ventre.  
"- Bon ! Grouille-toi de te changer ! Au revoir !" s'exclama-t-il avant de se réfugier en salle des profs, pressé de cacher son érection naissante.

Eren, resté pantois, se rhabilla en vitesse. Au moment de sortir du gymnase, il se rappela que la porte des vestiaires était restée ouverte. Il monta donc à la salle des profs d'EPS pour prévenir Livaï, si ce dernier était toujours sur les lieux. Il toqua timidement. Pas de réponse. Il entra donc. Mauvaise idée.

* * *

 **Wouh ! J'avais envie d'augmenter le chauffage d'un cran pour ce chapitre, qui était surtout centré sur Eren et Livaï ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu et à bientôt !**

 **P.S : N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça fait toujours plaisir ^^**


	8. Chapitre 7 : Souvenirs

**Hello ! Voici le chapitre 7 ! La partie avec Eren est pas géniale-géniale, mais promis je me rattraperais dans les prochains chapitres ! Bonne lecture ^^**

 **Lerugamine :  
Oui tu as une idée, puis une autre et alors tu te dis que non, mais que si, parce que... et tu t'en sors pas XD Je crois qu'on est beaucoup à connaître ça (enfin j'espère qu'on est pas les seules ^^')**

 **emylou :  
Merci, je fais ce que je peux ^^  
Tu connaissais déjà avant le groupe _Panic! At the disco_ ? Si c'est pas le cas, écoute aussi _The ballad of Mona Lisa, Hurricane, Emperor's New clothes_... j'adore ce groupe !  
Oui les cours de soutien, un faux pas et tout peux vriller ! Et pour l'expérience je ne dis rien, je vais essayer d'être originale x)  
Contente que tu te poses plein de questions, ça montre que j'ai réussi à créer une attente et du suspense (ça me rassure). Je ne dis rien sur ce qu'il est entrain de faire !  
J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre va te plaire ! Vive le Ereri/Riren (je n'ai pas encore décidé des rôles XD) !**

* * *

Jean ajusta son T-shirt, laça ses baskets et sortit des vestiaires. L'athlétisme. Jean aimait courir, ça lui permettait de se détendre, de faire le vide dans sa tête, de se défouler, et en plus il y était avec Eren et Mikasa. A vrai dire, il n'était pas très sportif, plutôt du genre paresseux. Mais en 6ème, il avait rencontré Eren. Et ils avaient commencé à se battre. Le jour de leur rencontre à la rentrée, ils s'étaient retrouvé à côté. Mikasa était alors absente. Les deux garçons s'étaient regardé en chien de faïence durant toute le journée, pour finir par sa bagarrer pour une raison futile. Le lendemain, Mikasa était là. Jean avait vu ses yeux noirs, ses cheveux lisses et brillants, sa peau pâle, ses lèvres fines. Et était tombé sous le charme. Littéralement. Il s'était vautré en buttant contre un pied de table. Le frère adoptif de la fillette s'était bruyamment moqué de son pauvre camarade. Jean avait réagi au quart de tour. Tous les deux devinrent rivaux pour tout et n'importe quoi, refusant que l'autre soit plus doué que lui dans n'importe quel domaine. Surtout le sport. Surtout la course. Ils se défiaient tout le temps. Ainsi, quand, en 4°, leur professeur de sport leur avait demandé ironiquement de rejoindre le club d'athlétisme, ils l'avaient pris au premier degré. Mikasa avait bien évidemment suivi son frangin. Ce qui rendit Jean à la fois jaloux et heureux. Il allait pouvoir la voir encore plus souvent ! Il était alors tombé amoureux. Mais pour son plus grand malheur, cela n'était pas réciproque. La brune l'ignorait superbement. Et son prétendant lui courait après. Ce qui rassurait Jean, c'est que la fillette avait toujours refuser catégoriquement de sortir avec quelqu'un. Et comme il ne s'était jamais déclaré, il gardait toujours espoir.  
L'adolescente les surpassait tout les deux en sport, mais ils se défendaient tout de même bien, se poussant l'un l'autre à se surpasser. Ils gagnèrent ainsi quelques médailles et championnats.

Jean arriva sur la piste. Le club profitait du climat qui ne s'était pas trop refroidit avec le mois d'octobre arrivé. Sa belle portait la tenue du club, soit un short noir, un T-shirt blanc avec des rayures noires, qu'elle avait agrémenté d'un sweat bleu marine. Il adorait la voir dans cette tenue, qui dévoilait ses longues jambes musclées. Maaaais ! C'était pas le moment d'y penser ! Il secoua la tête et s'approcha de son coach, Keith Shadis, un quinquagénaire au crâne chauve et au regard sévère.  
Il leur fit commencer l'échauffement par quelques allers-retours, puis ils les fit s'entraîner au 50m. Ce qui n'était pas la fort de Jean, qui préférait largement le 100m haies. Mais bon. Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Les petits nouveaux de seconde le regardaient en coin, un peu intimidés.

Le cours de ce vendredi se déroula calmement et avec sérieux, peut-être à cause de l'absence d'Eren ? Jean s'ennuya ferme en tout cas, malgré son petit plaisir : observer soigneusement Mikasa quand elle courait.  
Il se changea rapidement, épuisé par la semaine qui venait de se dérouler, et n'ayant qu'une envie, déguster une bonne quiche (une envie soudaine (de l'auteure XD)) devant _Shingeki no Kyojin,_ un anime qu'il avait commencé il y a peu.  
En sortant du lycée, il aperçut une jeune femme qu'il connaissait bien, patientant tranquillement près du portail, un casque sur les oreilles. Jean hésita quelques minutes à ce qu'il devait faire. La saluer ? Lui proposer de la raccompagner ? L'ignorer ?  
Il l'appela. Pas de réponse. La musique devait être trop forte. Le châtain s'approcha donc de la brune et posa sa main sur son épaule. La lycéenne se retourna en sursaut et pris les poignets de Jean pour l'immobiliser. S'apercevant de son erreur, elle retira son casque et s'excusa.

"- C'est rien Mikasa, mais tu répondais pas à cause de la musique. T'attends qui ?" bête. Qui pouvait elle attendre d'autre qu'Eren ?

"- Eren."

Et voilà. Elle ne l'attendait certainement 'est-ce qui lui avait pris de demander... ?

"- Oui, bien sûr. Bon ben tu peux me lâcher juste, je vais rentrer, personnellement j'ai personne à attendre, et personne ne m'attend." asséna-t-il, froidement.

"- ... Salut."

Elle libéra ses poignets. Il lui tourna le dos et partit, maussade, jaloux. Il enfonça ses mains dans ses poches, et marcha sans regarder où il allait, le chemin gravé dans son inconscient.

 ** _Mikasa, 22h25_**

 _"Ça allait pas ce soir ? En partant du lycée, t'es devenu grognon d'un coup."_

Il n'en revenait pas. Mikasa qui semblait s'inquiéter pour lui. Il s'empressa de la rassurer, avant d'éteindre son portable et de terminer sa soirée devant l'ordi, avec le cœur un petit peu réchauffé.

* * *

Eren était étendu sur son lit, les bras en croix et il repensait à cette fin d'après-midi.

 _Après avoir toqué à la porte sans succès il décida d'entrer. La salle des profs de sports était plutôt petite, vu qu'il y avait juste cinq enseignants qui occupaient ce poste. Livaï leva la tête brusquement, ferma son ordinateur portable tout aussi vivement et posa sa main sur la table._

 _"- Qu'est-ce que tu fous encore là ?" questionna-t-il d'une voix rauque._

Qu'est-ce qu'il était entrain de faire ? Tout de même pas ce qu'il pensait ? Il se branlait vraiment ? Ça en avait tout l'air, il avait eut la même réaction quand sa mère était entrée dans sa chambre à l'improviste, alors qu'il s'astiquait allègrement. Mais pourquoi à ce moment ? Eren ne put s'empêcher de se demander si c'était à cause de lui... Son professeur lui était parti précipitamment des vestiaires en le voyant en caleçon... Livaï était gay ?  
Eren lui-même se demandait depuis peu de temps si il ne le serait pas aussi. Il avait déjà eu pas mal d'aventures avec des filles depuis son arrivée au lycée. Et en août il avait... et bien... couché avec un mec. Ils étaient totalement bourrés, et ils avaient fait leurs petites affaires sur le lieu. Eren avait apprécié, s'étant trouvé dominé et dominant (ou oui il l'avait fait deux fois, en échangeant les rôles.  
Il ne se pensait jusqu'alors pas homosexuel. Mais depuis cette fameuse nuit, il s'était rendu compte que quand il regardait un porno, il avait tendance à bander également en voyant les hommes. Et qu'il lui arrivait de ressentir des bouffées de chaleur dans les vestiaires du club.  
Et là, le lycéen avait juste envie de frapper sa tête contre un mur. Il se repassait sans cesse l'image de Livaï rouge, la voix rauque. Il n'arrivait pas à se sortir cette vision du cerveau. Il fallait qu'il en parle. A Armin ? Le blond était totalement ouvert et ne le rejetterait pas il en était sûr. Mais quand même, le connaissant, il se ferait sûrement des films et partirait dans des délires chelous... A Mikasa ? Hum... Ils ne parlaient pas de sexualité avec sa sœur, mais à réfléchir, on ne sait jamais...

Cela ne servait à rien de se retourner le cerveau pour ça de toute façon. C'était juste une coïncidence, M. Ackerman avait juste décidé de se prendre du bon temps et le brun s'était entré dans la salle au mauvais moment. Il décida, pour la peine, de lire un petit manga érotique, avec des belles femmes pulpeuses.

* * *

 **Voilà pour aujourd'hui ! Bon je préfère clairement la partie avec Jean, mais je n'arrivais pas à développer pour Eren...J'ai essayé de donner des infos en plus sur les personnages et j'ai rempli mon objectif, à savoir introduire le club d'athlétisme. u.u**  
 **J'espère que ça vous a quand même plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, et à me signaler les fautes si vous en repérez ! :)**

 **A bientôt ^^**


	9. Chapitre 8 : Oublis

**Hello ! Voici le chapitre 8 ! J'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire, surtout les deux premières parties. La troisième est moins bien, mais j'espère qu'elle n'est pas si mauvaise. EJ n'ai pas particulièrement développé les couples dans ce chapitre. Je pense peut-être faire des chapitres bonus avec le point de vue de Livaï sur certaines scènes... Et il faudrait que je fasse avancer Jean et Mikasa. Enfait j'ai les grandes lignes de la fanfic dans ma tête avec plein d'idées autour, que je n'ai plus qu'à assembler et écrire. Mais certaines ne sont pas cohérentes et j'ai du mal à choisir !**

 **Bref je n'en dis pas plus, bonne lecture ! :)**

 **emylou :  
J'ai essayé de faire plus long cette fois (ce n'est pas encore 2000 mots mais je m'en rapproche XD).  
Oui Eren a eu de l'expérience... Mais je ne peux rien dire ! ;) J'avais envie de le faire un peu plus sûr de lui sexuellement parlant, pas trop vierge effarouchée. Je me demande si je ne devrais pas donner ce côté à Livaï... A réfléchir ! x)Bises baveuses ^^  
**

 **prettyAmaterasu :  
Oui, je trouve qu'il y a trop de fics où Mikasa à un rôle de "méchante", qui s'oppose au couple d'Eren et Livaï. Alors qu'elle est juste ultra-protectrice avec Eren et méfiante envers Livaï (en même temps, si un gars flippant comme lui tournait autour de votre petit frère adoré...). Contente que ça te plaise, j'espère que tu aimerais ce chapitre tout autant ^^**

* * *

Le week-end était passé à une vitesse folle, Eren ne l'avait pas vu filé. Il avait passé ces deux jours à jouer au célèbre jeu _Skyrim_. Et à discuter par SMS avec Armin, comme à son habitude. Même si leurs discussions se résumaient souvent à :

"- Hey

\- Hey

\- Tu vas bien ?

\- Oui et toi ?

\- Ouaip. Tfk ?

\- Je joue à _Skyrim_ et toi ?

\- Je lis."

Quelques dois l'un des deux trouvait un sujet de conversation plus intéressant, en général les filles. Et les garçons, le brun ayant fait finalement plus ou moins part de ses tourments sur son orientation sexuelle, glissant quelques suggestions par-ci par-là.

Le lundi matin, Eren et Mikasa rejoignirent Sasha et Armin devant le lycée, et commencèrent une banale discussion sur leur week-end respectifs. Sasha remarqua alors que le brun n'avait pas de sac de sport. Il pâlit. Persuadé qu'il allait se faire tuer par Livaï, il chercha désespérément un sauveur qui pourrait lui prêter un jogging et des baskets (car soyons clair, un jean troué et des _Converses_ noires ne passeraient pas auprès du terrifiant professeur). Malheureusement, aucun de ses gentils camarades n'était enclin à le sortir de la mouise. Il se rendit tout de même courageusement en cours, enfin, traîné par sa sœur adoptive. Dans les vestiaires, il redemanda un change, sans succès. Il songea alors à se cacher dans les douches, faire semblant d'être absent. Mais son cher ami Jean (le poney pour les intimes), ne le vit pas de cette manière, et pendant l'appel, alors que l'autre croyait à la réussite de son plan, il dit innocemment que, _"Il s'était fait enfermé, de peur de votre courroux, car il a oublié sa tenue.".  
_ Eren était sur son téléphone, entrain de checker ses réseaux sociaux. Quand soudain il entendit la porte du vestiaire claquer. Il rangea rapidement son téléphone dans la poche de son jean et se fit plus silencieux que jamais. Mais la voix furieuse de son professeur lui fit comprendre qu'il n'y avait aucun espoir. Sa tête apparut soudain par l'ouverture des douches, tel un bon vieux screamer. Screamer qui fit son petit effet, Eren lâcha un pitoyable petit cri.

"- EREN ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?! Ton camarade m'a prévenu que tu n'avais pas tes affaires ! T'as des couilles oui ou merde ?! Ne réponds pas ! Tu sais qu'il faut le dire en arrivant à son professeur car il y a des rechanges dans la salle des profs d'EPS ?"

"- Aaah. Euh. Désolé monsieur." bredouilla le fautif, pas très enchanté à l'idée de porter un vieux legging puant.

"- Allez va me chercher ce qu'il te faut, changes-toi en vitesse en rejoint nous dans la salle, près du mur, on commence un nouveau cycle, c'est escalade maintenant !" ordonna le plus âgé, avant d'ajouter, d'une voix plus calme : "Les vêtements sont propres, je m'en suis assuré."

Eren eut un soupir de soulagement, une fois le prof parti. Il se senti bête et rit nerveusement. Il avait totalement oublié les vêtements à emprunter. Et puis si M. Ackerman disait qu'ils étaient propres, il ne pouvait se permettre de douter. Il descendit donc au bureau d'EPS, frappa à la porte. Une voix féminine l'invita à entrer. Il entra. C'était Isabel, une pionne, dans la vingtaine, plutôt mignonne.

"- Oh tiens, salut Eren ! Que fais-tu là ?" salua la jeune femme.

Il lui expliqua brièvement et demanda où étaient rangés les habits en question. Elle le lui indiqua, puis déposa des dossiers administratifs sur les bureaux de certains profs et partit. Le jeune homme prit un short et un T-shirt moulant, les premiers vêtements à sa taille qu'il vit et fila se changer pour le cours d'escalade.

* * *

Jean s'était bien marré de cafter Eren ce matin. Il était fier de sa petite blague. Mais il s'était rapidement refroidi en apprenant le nouveau cycle de sport qu'ils entamaient en cours. L'escalade. Ce n'était pas que le châtain n'aimait pas mais... Il avait le vertige. Il était paralysé dés qu'il se retrouvait en hauteur, avec le vide sous lui. Il n'arrivait pas à avoir confiance en du matériel, même si il savait qu'ils étaient de bonne qualité, et que c'était une personne de confiance qui l'assurait. Et le mur du lycée était grand. Très grand. Avec tout plein de prises plus ou moins grosses et espacées, de recoins, et aaaaah... Jean ne voulait surtout pas qu'on le voit flipper comme ça ! Il avait jusque là eut de lac chance, n'ayant à faire de l'escalade qu'en classe de cinquième avec un prof toujours absent, en troisième, mais il s'était cassé une jambe eu même moment, et en seconde. Bon, en seconde, il avait tout de même participé à certains cours, mais il n'y avait pas Mikasa et ses amis dans sa classe. Là, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de passer pour une chochotte ! Seul Marco connaissait son problème, et Jean lui faisait confiance pour garder le secret.  
Il passa donc deux heures à stresser pour rien, car au final ils ne grimpèrent presque pas ce jour-là, faisant juste des échauffements, des explications du cycle, des rappels des gestes à l'assurage et de la traversée à l'horizontale, à un mètre de haut.  
Il se changea en vitesse dés qu'il put sortir de cette maudite salle. Il alla boire un gorgée d'eau glacée aux lavabo blancs des toilettes puis se alla retrouver son groupe d'amis, ils avaient un coin "à eux" dans la cour, où il savaient l'habitude d'aller se réfugier pendant les pauses. Il fallait pour cela se glisser derrière les casiers extérieurs qui étaient placés sous un préau, les casiers des secondes en fait, derrière un mur. Il y avait un espace entre les deux murs, à l'angle, qui permettait de s'y faufiler plutôt aisément, cela donnait sur un petit espace d'où l'on pouvait voir le parking des profs du lycée, ce dernier toutefois séparé par une grille verte pastel. Enfin on la supposait verte pastel, la couleur étant délavée et de la rouille la rongeait. Il fallait faire attention à ne pas se faire choper quand il s'y faufilait, car la bande d'amis ne voulait pas se voir priver de leur abri, où les fumeurs pouvaient s'en griller une, et où ils pouvaient discuter au calme, sans risquer de se faire déranger par quiconque.  
En arrivant donc, il piqua un _Twix_ à Sasha et le mangea en déconnant avec elle et Connie, comme si de rien n'était.

En rentrant chez lui la journée enfin achevée, il se fit rattraper par Annie qui le retint par le bras et lui montra leur groupe de sept.

"- Attends. Il faudrait qu'on prévoit un rendez-vous tous les sept. On va prendre un café ? Tu viens avec nous ?" l'informa-t-elle.

Il accepta. Moui, après tout ils s'étaient engagé, il fallait mené le projet à terme non ? Il espérait juste que l'autre bouffon ne resterait pas avec eux.

"- Et t'inquiètes, Eren ne reste pas, il a un cours apparemment." précisa la blonde.

Elle lisait dans ses pensées ou quoi ? Et puis Eren suivre un cours ? C'était louche. Quoique, c'est vrai qu'il n'avait vraiment pas de bons résultats en ce moment. Bah, ce n'était pas ses affaires ! Il rebroussa chemin et rejoignit le petit groupe, qui l'attendait. Il se rendirent au même bar à chats de la dernière fois, à la demande de Christa. Et cette fois, Jean ne se planta pas de commande et pris un thé citron. " _Je ne prendrais plus que des thés citrons ici dorénavant._ " se déclara mentalement le châtain.  
Les sept pensèrent d'abord se réunirent chez Christa, qui habitait dans une grande maison en bordure de ville, où ils pourraient faire du bruit sans déranger personne, ses parents travaillant la journée. Mais Bertolt rappela que lui jouait de la batterie, ils devraient donc se retrouver chez lui, ce qui ne lui posait pas de problème. Il leur donna à chacun son adresse, sauf à Annie, qui la connaissait déjà et ils décidèrent de se rassembler le surlendemain (mercredi), vu qu'ils n'avaient aucun cours ni activités extra-scolaires. Ils terminèrent leurs consommations en discutant du lycée, puis se séparèrent et rentrèrent chez eux, chacun de son côté.

* * *

En rentrant chez lui, Eren fatigué, fila sous la douche. Il aimait ce moment où, seul chez lui, il pouvait se détendre sous l'eau, la sentir dévaler le long de son corps. Il en profitait pour trier ses pensées, mettre en ordre les événements de la journée, ranger le capharnaüm qui régnait dans sa boîte crânienne. Au final, il s'en était plutôt bien sorti pour l'escalade, le prof ne l'avait pas trop trucidé... M. Ackerman... MERDE ! Au même moment, le bruit de la sonnette d'entrée lui vrilla les tympans, achevant de le faire réaliser. Il avait un cours de soutien aujourd'hui ! Le jeune homme sortit précipitamment, se sécha à peine, enfila un caleçon, un jean et un T-shirt et descendit ouvrir.

"- Bonsoir ! Je vous, euh je t'attendais !" lança-t-il.

"- Prends-moi pour un con morveux ! T'es trempé et ton haut est à l'envers. T'avais totalement oublié hein ?" gronda Livaï.

"- Oui ?" sourit innocemment Eren, faisant soupirer son professeur.

Ils montèrent dans la chambre du brun, qui sortit ses affaires. Il sentit alors une étiquette le gratter fâcheusement. Il retira son T-shirt noir., qui était neuf. Il s'empara d'une paire de ciseaux et sectionna les tissus dérangeants, avant de le renfiler, à l'endroit cette fois. Le lycéen tilta alors qu'il venait de se déshabiller devant son professeur. Se sentant rougir, le garçon alla s'asseoir l'air de rien. Il remarqua alors que Livaï paraissait ailleurs.

"- Livaï ?"

" - ... Hum. Tu ne devrais pas faire ça devant un inconnu, si tu ne veux pas te faire manger."

" - Tu n'es pas tant un inconnu que ça." rétorqua-t-il, faisant fit de la dernière partie de la réplique

En disant cela, il se rendit compte que c'était faux. C'était un inconnu. En même temps c'était normal, il était prof et lui élève. Il n'y avait pas à avoir de relations plus intimes. Mais Eren en put s'empêcher d'être piqué par la curiosité. Le brun prit alors la décision d'essayer de mieux connaître ce petit homme ténébreux, et qui sait, de l'amadouer ? Et malgré les " _morveux_ " et autres " _gamin_ ", il était sûr que le professeur l'appréciait, au fond. C'était à lui de creuser jusqu'à ce fond. En attendant, il allait étudier ses maths.

* * *

 **Et voilà ! Ce chapitre est plus long que les précédents, j'espère qu'il vous plaît ! Pour am part, il me manque toujours un petit quelque chose que je n'arrive pas à mettre par écrit, mais je pense que ça viendra avec l'expérience !  
**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, j'y répondrais dans le prochain chapitre ^-^**

 **A bientôt !**


	10. Chapitre 9 : Prestations

**Hello ! Désolée du retard, j'ai galéré sur al fin du chapitre, je ne savais pas comment le terminer. Et au final, mouais, bof, j'en suis pas fière... Le début est mieux, je trouve. Et puis vous verrez on en apprends un peu plus sur Eren ;) Ce chapitre fait la même taille que le précédent, j'essaie de les faire de plus en plus longs/  
**

 **Je n'en dis pas plus, je vous laisse lire ! ^-^  
**

 **Lerugamine : J'ai oublié... Ça marche à tout les coups... Ou pas. Et puis ça ne fait pas de mal un Jean un peu cruel, ces deux là ne peuvent pas s'encadrer de toute façon x)**

* * *

Ils avaient pris l'habitude de se retrouver chez Bertolt un mercredi après-midi sur deux. Enfin pris l'habitude... Il s s'y étaient déjà retrouvés deux fois quoi... Une fois en novembre et une juste avant les vacances de la Toussaint. Et ils étaient... Et bien, le 3 décembre. Mouais. Ils s'étaient quelques peu découragés. Mais aujourd'hui, Christa les avaient tous appelés et forcés à venir, très motivée. Qui eut cru que la petite blondinette aurait poussé la taciturne Mikasa et le grand Bertolt à venir ? C'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvaient tous dans la chambre du grand brun, ce dernier derrière sa batterie, Mikasa entrain d'accorder sa basse et les autres assis sur des chaises, le sol, des poufs, ou tout simplement debout.

"- Annie et Christa, on sait que vous chantez bien. Plus que bien à vrai dire... Mais Jean et toi ? Tu nous chanterais pas un petit truc ? On t'as jamais entendu seul ?" lança Armin.

"- Quoi ?! Euh non, je préfère pas, je le sens pas aujourd'hui..." tenta le châtain.

"- Jean ! Allez chante ! On est pas venu ici pour tirer au flanc !" tonna Christa, remontée à bloc.

"- Mais, t'es sûre ? Enfin je veux dire, je sais pas quoi chanter moi..." insista-t-il.

"- Jean !"

"- Bon, bon, pas la peine de s'énerver ! Tu peux être flippante toi quand tu t'y mets..."

Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de chanter seul. Surtout devant Mikasa. Il savait que Christa et Armin ne se moqueraient pas, Annie le raillerais peut-être un petit coup, et Bertolt sourirait moqueusement le reste de l'après-midi, mais sans trop le saouler. Mikasa, elle, s'en foutrait. Ou aurait honte de lui. Non ! Il ne pouvait pas la laisser avoir une mauvaise image de lui ! Il réfléchit quelques secondes, toussa pour se racler la gorge (pas question de partir sur une fausse note), puis entama un refrain.

"- _Say what you mean_

 _Tell me "I'm right"_

 _And let the sun rise down on me_

 _Give me a sign_

 _I want to belieeeeeve..._

 _Whohohoho Mona Liasa you guaranteed to run this town_

 _Whohohoho Mona Lisaaaa I've paid to see you frown !_ "

C'était le refrain de _Mona Lisa_ du groupe **Panic! At the disco**. Il continua la chanson, fermant les yeux, ne préférant pas voir ses amis. Il était perdu dans son monde quand il faisait ça, il s'isolait complètement. Il se sentit rougir en redescendant sur terre, terminant la dernière partie. Il rouvrit timidement les yeux, fuyant le regard des autres. Annie fut la première à applaudir. Christa suivit joyeusement. Bertolt leva un pouce vers le ciel.

"- Super ! Tu as une très belle voix Jean ! Je ne m'y attendais pas !" s'écria la blondinette.

"- Oui, comment se fait-il que tu nous l'ait cachée si longtemps ?" demanda Armin.

"- Et bien... J'avais honte... un peu." bredouilla Jean gêné.  
Il fit le tour de ses amis. Tous affichaient un sourire, plus ou moins grand, mais tous encourageants. Ses yeux tombèrent alors dans ceux de Mikasa. Elle avait stoppé tout mouvement et le fixait étrangement, l'air concentrée. Il l'interrogea du regard.

"- Jean... C'était quoi ça ?" questionna-t-elle calmement.

"- Ça, c'était ma voix." grogna-t-il, légèrement vexé.

"- C'était superbe. Vraiment ! Je ne m'attendais pas à un tel potentiel !" s'exclama soudainement le brune.

Jean crut s'évanouir. Il sentit ses joues devenir écarlates très rapidement. Il se retint avec peine de crier de joie. Il la remercia d'une voix étrangement haut perchée. Bertolt éclata alors de rire.

"- Et bien mon poulain ! On ne supporte pas les compliments ? D'une si jolie fille pourtant !"

"- C'est bien ça le problème Bertolt ! Une si jolie fille... Qui ne le laisse pas indifférent !" s'esclaffa le blond.

"- Oh fermez-là vous hein !" rétorqua ledit poulain, rougissant de plus belle.

Ils continuèrent de se chamailler joyeusement, mais furent stoppés par le soupir d'Annie, qui leur tendit à chacun une feuille. Ces feuilles étaient les textes à chanter pour chacun, avec les indications pour les chœurs, les canons, et autres. Et avec les partitions pour Bertolt et Mikasa, qui chantaient parfois pour certaines parties du refrain. Jean remercia intérieurement son amie, elle avait détourné l'attention des deux autres avec habilité, pile au bon moment. Mais le jeune homme sentait toujours un regard sur lui, pesant.

Ils terminèrent leur après-midi en répétant, apprenant peu-à-peu leur texte. Mikasa avoua jouer de la basse depuis ses 8 ans. Et ça s'entendait, elle jouait bien. Étrangement, son expression quand elle grattait les cordes rappelait Eren à Jean. Concentrée, passionnée.

* * *

Eren rentra chez lui. Il allait avoir l'après-midi à lui tout seul. Sa mère travaillait, son père était en voyage d'affaires et Mikasa avait rendez-vous chez Bertolt et mangeait en ville avec Armin et Jean. Ce Jean... il faudrait qu'il pense à lui avouer ses sentiments... Ça se voyait comme le nez au milieu du visage, et ce depuis, quoi ? Un peu moins de dix ans. Oui... Ils se connaissaient depuis... la 6ème ?! Et ben ! Ça datait ! Pfff... Ridicule quand même cette timidité ! Il devrait y aller cash, tout lui déballer. Et puis, ça passerait ou ça casserait. Ça en servait à rien de tourner autour du pot. Et de se tourner autour. Car Eren avait bien remarquer un léger changement chez Mikasa. Elle paraissait plus attentive aux faits et gestes de Jean, alors que d'habitude elle n'avait d'yeux que pour lui, son frère adoré.  
Après, il fallait se l'avouer, si cela paraissait aussi simple pour Eren, c'est tout bonnement car il n'avait jamais fait face à ce genre de problème. Il était déjà sorti avec deux filles, et à chaque fois, c'était elles qui étaient venues vers lui. Elles étaient jolies, il avait accepté. Mais ce n'était pas de l'amour. Alors oui, il les avaient embrassés, touchés, il avait même couché avec ces deux filles, mais il pensait les aimer à l'époque. Alors que maintenant, avec du recul, il se rendait compte qu'il ne savait pas trop ce que ça faisait de tomber amoureux. Ça avait l'air étrange... Agréable si c'était réciproque, évidemment, mais si il ne se passait rien... Il ne comprenait pas l'intérêt qu'il y avait à se chercher, se fuir, se retrouver. Pour sa part, c'était du plaisir, juste ça. Que se soit avec des filles comme de hommes, il ne faisait pas la différence, c'était pour lui une manière de décompresser, de se détendre, de prendre du plaisir. Eren, avait en plus de ces deux filles, un homme à son palmarès. Mais il préférait ne pas y penser, ils avaient bus et puis... Oh bref ! Notre brun était arrivé chez lui.

Le jeune homme, avant d'ouvrir la porte, prit le courrier, qu'il déposa sans, vraiment regarder, sur le buffet à l'entrée. Il se débarrassa de ses chaussures, manteau et autres encombrements et fila à la cuisine. Il avait une faim de loup. Alors, comme il n'était pas un grand cuisinier, il se réchauffa une assiette des lasagnes bolognaises de la veille, avant d'aller les déguster devant une série. Série devant laquelle il n'arriva pas à se concentrer, ses pensées dérivant sans arrêt vers son lycée, et vers une personne. Livaï. Il était étrange tout de même ce type. En dehors d'être un maniaque taciturne et flippant, il avait... des réactions étranges. Parfois, pendant ses cours de soutien, Eren le surprenait entrain de fixer sa main (la main d'Eren), sa nuque, son téléphone. Et puis quand l'observé lui demandait si ça allait il détournait le regard et lui gueulais de se dépêcher, qu'ils n'avaient pas tout leur temps, et qu'il n'aimerait pas rentrer trop tard chez lui. Le brun soupirait et se remettait à la tâche. C'est sûr ces réflexions qu'il s'assoupit, dans le canapé, son assiette à côté de lui.

Il fut cependant réveillé, quelques heures plus tard, par une furie brune.

"- EREN ! Débarrasses-moi cette assiette sale ! Et ne me dis pas que tu as dormi toute l'après-midi ?"

"- Ben..." bredouilla-t-il, penaud et mal réveillé.

"- Ne dis rien ! Dis-moi, est-ce que tu as vu ce qu'il y avait dans le courrier ? Tu as jeté les pubs ?" dit Carla d'une voix un peut trop gentille.

"- Il n'y en avait pas. Et non." Il marqua un temps. "Pourquoi ?"

Sa génitrice lui tendit une feuille son le nez. Il déglutit. Son bulletin du 1er trimestre. Aïe.

"- Tu peux m'expliquer ce chef d'œuvre ?"

Elle commença à lire.

"- 10, 25 en anglais

9,04 en espagnol

7,33 en français

13 en histoire-géo et... QUOI ?! Eren Jaëger ! Je te paye des cours pour quoi faire à ton avis ! Pas pour que tu ais un 6, 85 de moyenne en maths en tout cas !"

"- Mais maman, regardes en sport j'ai 16,5 et en S.V.T 18 !" tenta le fautif.

"- C'est très bien mon chéri MAIS TU CROIS VRAIMENT QUE C'EST CE QUI VA TE DONNER TON BAC ! Tu es en S je te rappelle au cas où tu l'aurais oublié ! Les maths, tout comme tes chères S.V.T sont importants ! Je vais appeler M. Ackerman sur-le-champ, je vais augmenter tes cours de maths ! Je te préviens tu as intérêt à très vite te ressaisir ! Et pas que pour les notes, j'ai également lu tes appréciations !"

Eren avala sa salive difficilement. Merde... Il n'aimait pas bosser lui... Mais il n'allait pas avoir le choix si ce gros sadique de Livaï venait plus souvent... Il allait être exténué lui... Désespéré, Eren envoya un appel à l'aide à Armin, le blondinet aurait une solution ! Il lui parlait suffisamment du prof de sport et son ami était suffisamment observateur pour trouver une solution à son problème !  
Ou pas. Armin n'était pas décidé à lui répondre. Il soupira. C'est vrai qu'il négligeait tout en ce moment. Dire qu'au collège il était un des premiers de sa classe... Et qu'il avait remporté un concours national de maths... Mais maintenant... Tout le gonflait... L'adolescence sûrement. Mouais. Il fallait qu'il se bouge le derrière quand même...

* * *

 **Et voilà pour ce chapitre ! Pour le prochain, je ne sais pas quand il arrivera, soit en fin de semaine, soit dans deux semaines (avec les vacances, je ne sais pas quadn ej pourrais écrire). J'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review en passant.**

 **A bientôt ^^**


	11. Chapitre 10 : Repas

**Hello ! Désolée pour le retard, je n'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire Dernières Chances la semaine passée, mais me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre, plus long que les précédents. Au programme : deux paragraphes sur Eren et Livaï (vous allez voir que ça avance) et un sur Jean et ses parents, tout gentil.  
Bon pour Livaï je pense que je tourne un peu à l'OOC... Mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher ! ;)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **emylou : Contente que ça te plaise toujours ! Pour ce chapitre je l'ai fait plus long, je pense que je vais rester sur ce format de 2k+. Pour le mec inconnu... Ah, on apprendra bientôt qui c'est, j'espère vous surprendre ! ^^**

* * *

Eren s'installa à son bureau, sortit son classeur et son livre de maths, ainsi que sa calculatrice. Un tabouret rouge était installé à sa gauche, pour Livaï. Mais au lieu de s'y asseoir, le professeur prit le dossier du fauteuil de son élève et le fit pivoter afin qu'ils soient face-à-face. Le petit noiraud, tout calmement, posa un genou à côté de la jambe droite d'Eren et, gardant une main sur le dossier, se pencha vers lui d'un air menaçant. Enfin pas vraiment menaçant. Calme en fait. Et c'est ce qui était effrayant. Le brun ne pouvait pas deviner ce qui allait se passer. Alors qui si il poussait une gueulante, et bien c'était juste un mauvais moment à passer. Alors que là... Livaï allait-il lui donner un coup de tête ? Le fusiller du regard ? Le maudire d'une voix caverneuse ? Il ne pouvait pas deviner. Et si vous vous le demandiez, les trois à la fois. Le prof frappa violemment le front d'Eren du sien, faisant se braquer sa malheureuse victime.

"- Eren... Tu sais ce que m'as dit ta mère hier au téléphone ? Oui... Tu le sais trèèèèèès bien. Ton bulletin. Ta moyenne en maths... Catastrophique mon pauvre Eren... Dire que je me tue à la tâche pour te tirer de la mouise dans laquelle tu t'es enfoncé... Tu sais que ça va te foutre ton année en l'air ça ? Ton bac tu y penses ? Hum ? NON ! Alors tu vas te ressaisir et grandir un peu ! J'ai pas envie de passer des journées entières à te faire bosser tu sais ! J'ai pas que ça à foutre ! Alors t'as intérêt à bouger ton cul si tu veux pas y avoir mal ! T'inquiètes pas pour ça, je saurais comment m'y prendre !" gronda-t-il en pointant un index menaçant en direction de son élève.

Le pauvre lycéen ne put rien dire. Rien ne voulait sortir de sa gorge. Il n'arrivait pas à détourner le regard de ces yeux qui le transperçaient. Il ferma sa bouche, qui s'était légèrement entre-ouverte sous la surprise, et hocha la tête vivement, en déglutissant difficilement. Mais son professeur ne bougea pas d'un cil, continuant de l'assassiner du regard. Son élève se rendit alors compte de la proximité du professeur. Ses yeux dérivèrent vers le cou de son mentor, puis le torse, Il avait une belle vue de là où il était. La chemise grise n'était pas ouverte jusqu'en haut, les deux premiers boutons étant ouverts. La couleur sombre du vêtement était assortie avec les cheveux de jais et les yeux gris. Le tout faisait ressortir la pâleur de la peau, donnant l'impression qu'elle brillait. Les manches était remontées sur les coudes, mettant en valeur les avants-bras et les mains du plus âgé. Le genou gauche de ce dernier était posé à côté de la cuisse d'Eren, serrée dans un jean foncé, permettant à Livaï de ne pas perdre l'équilibre. Eren remonta lentement vers le visage de son professeur. Il se recula alors vivement, manquant de faire tomber l'autre, lui tourna le dos et fit semblant de se plonger dans son livre de cours. Les yeux de Livaï étaient... superbes, ses cils fins formaient un doux voile noir autour, ses sourcils froncés dans une expression figée. La bouche tordue dans une moue grognonne. Eren s'était senti tout bizarre. Il avait réagi impulsivement, et se demanda seulement si son prof ne s'était pas blessé qu'au bout des quelques secondes, le temps de redescendre sur terre.

"- Dis donc gamin... Tu veux me tuer ? Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de te retirer comme ça ?" s'écria-t-il.

Le "gamin" répondit par une parole incompréhensible, qui s'apparentait plus à un grognement.

"- Tu peux répéter ?"

"- J'ai dis : T'étais trop proche !"

La réaction de Livaï fut étonnante : il se mit à pouffer. Eren se retourna, plus que surpris, les yeux ronds.

"- Fais pas cette tête !"

"- Mais... tu... ris ?" balbutia le brun.

"- Qu'est-ce que tu crois je suis humain !"

Eren resta pantois.C'est vrai que c'était normal de rire, mais pour Livaï... c'était plus que rare, en tout cas, c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait faire. Son vis-à-vis s'approcha avec douceur, se pencha de nouveau sur lui, et lui souffla à l'oreille, voyant la gêne de son élève revenir :

"- Espèce de vierge effarouchée !"

Eren n'en pouvait plus, il ne savait pas quoi faire, c'était trop gênant ! Et le professeur ne se gênait pas pour l'enfoncer encore plus. Le garçon ne comprenait pas non plus pourquoi il était aussi gêné, peut-être de voir Livaï, si taciturne et blasé habituellement, prendre un air plus vivant, le sourire lui allait bien, il était beau. Eren se sentit rougir de plus belle en se rendant compte qu'il était entrain d'observer fixement les iris anthracites de son mentor, qui le laissait faire.

"- T'es étrange des fois Eren..." lâcha finalement Livaï, l'air déçu.

"- En même temps vous êtes troublant quand même..." marmonna pour lui-même Eren.

"- Hmm ?"

"- Rien. On s'y remet ?" demanda-t-il, sans attendre de réponse, pointant ses cahiers du doigt.

* * *

Pour fêter le bon bulletin de leur fils, les parents de Jean l'emmenèrent dîner au restaurant italien, où Jean commanda un de ses plats favoris : les lasagnes bolognaises. Ils parlèrent beaucoup des projets d'avenir du châtain. Puis sa mère demanda à son fils où il disparaissait régulièrement ces derniers temps, vu que ce n'était pas à son club d'athlétisme.

"- Et bien on a un projet avec quelques amis, pour le festival de fin d'année."

"- Quel genre de projet ?" interrogea son père.

"- Un projet musical. J'y chante."

"- Toi ? Tu chantes ! Enfin ! Il était temps que tu oses ! Tu as une belle voix mon fils !"

"- Hein ?" s'écria Jean, plus que surpris.

"- Tu sais, le bruit de la douche n'est pas assez fort pour couvrir ta voix." lui annonça sa génitrice.

Le garçon avait envie de se cacher sous la table. Ses parents, Eren, Mikasa, le monde entier l'avait entendu se ridiculiser. Enfin peut être pas le monde entier, mais une bonne partie de son monde à lui !

"- Et qu'est-ce qui t'as poussé à participer à ce projet ?"

"- Ben euh..." bredouilla-t-il.

"- Une copine ?" s'exclama soudainement sa mère.

"- Hé !"

"- Quoi ?Comment elle s'appelle ? Pourquoi tu en l'as dit qu'à ta mère ?" s'insurgea son géniteur.

"- Mais non ! Ce n'est pas ça !" rétorqua Jean.

"- Tu n'as pas de copine? Un si joli garçon ? Dans notre jeunesse tu aurais fais chavirer des cœurs ! C'est ton sale caractère qui les éloigne..."

"- Voyons, Anna, il nous ment tu ne vois pas ? Jean tu as bien une fille en vue ?"

"- ..."

"- Je prendrais ce silence pour une affirmation."

Le châtain ne put s'empêcher de rougir en pensant à la fille de ses rêves. Mais ça ne servait à rien de le dire à ses parents, il n'avait aucune chance, et surtout, il n'oserais jamais se confesser. Mais devant l'insistance des adultes, il finit par leur décrire Mikasa, sans toutefois donner son prénom. Ils la connaissaient, enfin elle était déjà venue chez lui au collège, et comme ils étaient dans le même groupe d'amis, ses parents les voyaient ensemble, en plus de la photo de classe du collège. A la fin de sa description, son père lui souhaita bonne chance et lui tapant dans le dos, avant de partir dans les récits des histoires amoureuses de sa jeunesse. Sa mère, quant à elle, ne fit aucun commentaire, le regarda seulement d'un air complice, elle avait deviné qui hantait l'esprit de son fils. Ils finirent le repas ainsi, parlant de la jeunesse, de l'amour, et d'autres choses joyeuses.

* * *

"- Et ben tu vois quand tu veux ! T'es capable de bien faire gamin, faut juste que tu te bouges le cul !" annonça Livaï à la fin du cours.

"- Contente de l'entendre ! M. Ackerman, il est tard et il pleut des cordes, vous rentrez à pied ?" s'enquit la mère du "gamin", qui venait d'entrer dans la chambre.

"- Oui madame." répondit-il.

"- Alors restez mangez, il est déjà tard, mon mari ne devrait pas tarder, il vous ramènera après le repas."

"- Je ne voudrais pas déranger madame..."

"- Pas du tout, appelez-moi Carla." assura la maîtresse de maison.

"- Et bien j'accepte volontiers, merci. Et vous Carla, appelez-moi Livaï, je n'ai que 26 ans." dit-il en souriant.

Eren n'en revenait pas. Livaï semblait à l'aise avec ses parents, il paraissait vraiment jeune à côté d'eux, il pourrait passer pour son grand frère. L'ambiance à table était enjouée, son père lâchait quelques blagues, pas forcément drôle, mais dont le professeur de soutien riait poliment. Sa mère elle lui parlait avec le même ton qu'elle utilisait pour les amis d'Eren, d'une gentillesse toute naturelle. La seule à ne pas s'accorder avec la tablée était Mikasa, elle fusillait le noiraud du regard, que lui rendait sa cible quand il croisait ses yeux.  
Le jeune homme se trouvait en face de son élève. Il se pencha pour se resservir du gratin de pomme de terre, offrant une vue plaisante à Eren, qui se souvint du début du cours. Il secoua la tête, ce n'était rien, c'était passé, il ne devait plus y penser.  
Mais apparemment, l'autre n'en avait décidé ainsi, à un moment de la conversation, la jambe du plus âgé vint frôler sa voisine. Le brun ne tilta pas tout de suite, prenant ça pour un accident sans importance. Mais alors il sentit le pied remonter lentement le long de son mollet, appliquant une légère pression sur sa chair. Eren se l'interrogea du regard surpris, mais Livaï en laissa rien transparaître. Le lycéen, se dit que c'était involontaire. Il continua de manger. Mais quelques minutes plus tard, Livaï d'un geste naturel, rapprocha sa chaise de la table, permettant à ses jambes d'aller plus loin sous la table. Il fit remonter lentement son pied droit contre la jambe gauche d'Eren redescendit, et continua ainsi sa caresse. Cette fois, le brun en était sûr c'était totalement volontaire. Mais pourquoi il faisait ça ? Il lui fila un coup de pied discret pour qu'il le regarde et lui explique. Le professeur tourna la tête, l'air légèrement contrarié et monta son pied vers la cuisse, faisant se fermer brusquement les jambes du plus jeune. Il bougea son pied, les faisant se ré-ouvrir, et recommença sa caresse.  
Livaï Ackerman lui faisait du pied, dans le plus grand des calmes, à table chez lui, avec ses parents et sa sœur à côté. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Et pourquoi ça ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça ? Le pied de Livaï le frôlait, appuyait sur sa jambe restant près du tibia ou montant de plus en plus vers sa cuisse, tout en restant discret. Eren se laissa faire, se promettant de le questionner après le repas.

"- Oh, mais Livaï, je n'avais pas vu l'heure, il est déjà tard, je vous ramène !" s'exclama Grisha Jaëger.

"- Oui en effet, je vais chercher mes affaires dans la chambre d'Eren."

Livaï monta l'escalier, suivi par Eren. En arrivant dans la chambre, le brun le prit par le bras et lui demanda une explication.

"- Hum ? Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles gamin."

"- Tu ne vois pas ? Pourtant je n'ai pas imaginé tes caresses ? Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?" demanda-t-il.

"- Je sais pas."

"- Livaï !"

"- Gamin, oses me dire que t'as pas aimé !" lança malicieusement le plus âgé.

Eren ne répondit rien. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il avait apprécié oui, malgré la gêne. Les caresses lascives l'avaient fait frissoné de plaisir, il avait même songé qu'il aurait préféré sans le jean, pour être peau contre peau. Mais ça, il ne pouvait pas le dire. Déjà qu'il ne comprenait pas trop pourquoi l'autre faisait ça...

"- Bon allez gamin, à demain."

Il s'approcha du garçon qui se trouvait devant la porte. Il se stoppa juste derrière lui, se retourna et chuchota à l'oreille d'Eren :

"- Je trouve que les vierges effarouchées comme toi ont un certain côté sexy. Non en fait je trouve que tu as un côté sexy."

Et il partit, laissant Eren bouche bée. Il avait un sérieux problème. Donc il devait appeler Armin.

* * *

 **Et voilà ! Livaï se fait plus entreprenant n'est-ce pas ? ;)  
**

 **J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre, perso je le trouve pas mal.  
**

 **N'hésitez pas à laissez une review et à la prochaine ^^**


	12. Chapitre 11 : Soirées

**Hello ! Au programme, la conversation d'Armin et Eren, qui va lui faire se rendre compte de certaines choses (rien de fou non plus hein), et le début d'une soirée. Je suis plutôt contente de se chapitre (sauf de la fin, qui tombe trop rapidement je trouve).  
Je vous conseille (surtout si vous ne connaissez pas), d'écouter la chanson _The Ballad of Mona Lisa_ du groupe _Panic! At the Disco_ , avant de lire la seconde partie (avec Jean en narrateur).  
Bref, bonne lecture ! ^^**

 **Eiko-sora-chan : Heureuse que ça te plaise, j'espère que tu aimeras aussi ce nouveau chapitre :)**

 **prettyAmaterasu : Pour l'homme inconnu je ne dis rien, vous l'apprendrez bientôt (sûrement dans le prochain chapitre). Panic! At the disco c'est biiiiiiien... Et il y en a encore dans ce chapitre ! Et il y en aura encore... C'est laquelle ta chanson préférée ?**

 **Lerugamine : Oui, il est bien paumé là...**

* * *

Une fois le bruit de la voiture éloignée, le temps qu'il fallait à Eren pour redescendre, il se rua sur son téléphone qui avait été négligemment balancé sur son lit.

 _De **Moi** à 20h16_

 _"Bro je peux t'appeler ? T pas en train de miam ?"_

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre, un bruit de clochettes familier sonna quelques secondes plus tard.

 _De **Armin** à 20h17_

 _" Pas de pb"_

Eren n'attendit pas une minute et appela son meilleure ami et confident.

"- Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec M. Ackerman ?" s'écria le blond à peine après avoir décroché.

"- Huh ? Comment t'as deviné que c'était en rapport avec Livaï ?"

"- Laisse."

"- Bon. Et bien tu sais, il a été encore plus... bizarre que d'habitude."

"- Explique."

"- Ben déjà, il m'a plaqué dans mon fauteuil en arrivant, pour m'engueuler, rien de bien inhabituel mais la position était troublante. Ensuite, il a rit. Oui je sais c'est chelou. Et puis il s'est... rapproché et m'a chuchoté à l'oreille." débita l'adolescent à toute vitesse.

"- Woh ! Il a rit ?"

"- Oui, son visage était comme illuminé, son expression était trop mignonne, avec ses joues un peu roses !"

"- ..."

"- Mais c'est pas tout ! Pendant le repas, il m'a fait du pied ! Enfin, au début j'ai cru que c'était un contact involontaire tu vois, mais après il a commencé à bouger son pied ! Devant mes parents et Mikasa !"

"- C'est chaud dis donc ! Il a mangé chez toi ?"

"- Oui, il était tard donc mon père est entrain de le ramener là."

"- Et tu sais pourquoi il a fait ça ?"

"- Je lui ai demandé quand il est allé chercher sa veste dans ma chambre, mais il m'a pas vraiment dit pourquoi."

"- Pas vraiment ?" souligna Armin.

"- Et bien, au moins je sais que c'était volontaire. Et il a dit... qu'il me trouvait sexy, enfin je crois."

Un léger rire lui parvint.

"- Ah Eren, c'est bien ce que je me disais ! Tu lui as tapé dans l'oeil à ton cher Livaï !"

"- Huh ?"

"- Pendant les cours de sport, j'ai bien vu comment il te regardait ! Il te bouffait littéralement du regard ! Pourquoi crois-tu que Mikasa ne peut pas l'encadrer ? Elle a peur qu'il te fasse du mal !"

"- Quoi ?! Tu racontes n'importe quoi !" cria à moitié le brun, virant au rouge tomate.

"- Je suis sûr que t'es tout rouge là... Et qui aurait cru que M. Ackerman avait des vues sur toi lui aussi ?"

"- Comment ça "lui aussi" ?" s'inquiéta Eren.

"- Voyons ! Et me fais pas croire que tu ne l'apprécies pas ! Jean est d'accord avec moi, en cours, c'est à se demander qui sautera sur l'autre en premier !"

"- Jean ?" demanda-t-il, préférant esquiver le sujet. Oui, il trouvait Livaï insupportablement sexy, mais ça n'allait pas plus loin. Enfin, il croyait. Armin avait raison, il se surprenait parfois à le regarder avidement en cours. Sa voix grave le faisait frémir, c'est limite si il n'en était pas venu à apprécié leurs engueulades. Au moins, dans ces moments, Livaï n'avait d'attention QUE pour LUI.

"- T'inquiètes, même si il n'en a pas l'air, il sais tenir les secrets." lui assura son confident.

"- Je sais." grommela le brun.

" - En tout cas Eren, tu devrais e changer les idées, parce que là, je vois d'ici ta tête rouge vif et le bordel dans ta tête !"

"- Si tu le dis. Et comment ?"

"- En venant à la soirée que Bertolt organise demain soir chez lui ? Petite soirée hier, pour montrer à quelques potes ce qu'on a déjà fait pour le projet de musique de Petra. Et avoir les avis d'un premier public."

"- Vous allez vous faire lyncher..."

"- Dis ça à Christa, c'est son idée..." soupira Armin à l'autre bout.

"- Donc je viens."

"- Bourreau."

"- Moi aussi je t'aime. On y va dés la sortie du bahut ?"

"- Non, pour 19h. Mon grand-père nous emmène, Mikasa et nous deux."

"- On dort sur place."

"- Possible. Prends tes affaires au cas où."

"- D'acc. Juste j'sais pas si mes parents voudront bien... Tu sais à cause de mes notes..."

"- Bah, t'inquiètes, si Mikasa y va tu iras avec elle."

"- Pas faux. Bref à demain !"

"- Bye."

* * *

Hum. 17h. La sonnerie retentit enfin. Le programme de cette fin de journée s'annonçait bien, contrairement à la journée ennuyante qu'il venait de passer. Il allait à son club d'athlétisme, rentrait chez lui et filait chez Bertolt pour la soirée. Il s'étira, rangea ses affaires et partit vers le gymnase. Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'entendit pas son amie arriver derrière lui.

"- Alors Jean, tu viens ce soir ?" demanda Christa.

"- Ouaip..."

"- Cool ! ... Jean ?"

Le châtain avait vu Eren et Mikasa pénétrer dans le hall du gymnase, le brune souriant, probablement devant une blague de son ami. Elle ne souriait jamais pour lui. Pourtant Dieu savait qu'il avait essayé... Il soupira, piqué par la jalousie.

"- C'est qui que tu regardes comme ça ?"

"- Hein ? Mikasa bien sûr !" s'écria-t-il.

"- Je sais je rigolais. Tu comptes lui avouer quand tes sentiments. Parce que d'après ce que je sais, ça fait déjà quelques années qu'elle te hante."

"- Comment tu le sais ? Qui te l'a dit ?"

"- Hum. Quelqu'un. Du coup réponds à ma question." dit la blonde d'un air nonchalant. Elle avait visiblement des informateurs... Inquiétante la mistinguette...

"- Et bien, je sais pas trop, ça sers à rien de lui dire de toute façon... T'as vu comment elle est avec Eren, elle en pince pour lui."

"- Bof. C'est plus un frère qu'un éventuel petit ami ! Tu sais qu'après le lycée vous risquez de vous perdre de vue ? C'est... ta dernière chance ? Oui c'est ça., tu ferais mieux de te bouger pour ne pas la perdre avant de l'avoir un jour eue. Enfin bref, à ce soir !"

Elle partit sur ces mots, laissant Jean planté là. Tout ce qu'elle venait de dire, il en avait bien conscience, mais ça faisait bizarre de l'entendre de sa bouche. D'habitude c'était Marco ou bien Armin qu'il lui disait ça. De se faire rappeler à la réalité par la toute menue Christa faisait l'effet d'une douche froide. Elle pouvait avoir un air si sérieux quand elle voulait ! Flippant. Il se mit une légère gifle et repartit.  
La châtain ne fut pas du tout concentré pendant la séance. Ou plutôt si, il était en pleine réflexion. Il rata ainsi son relais et manqua des départs. En revanche, il battit son record personnel au 1000m. Courir ainsi à fond pendant plusieurs minutes lui faisait du bien, il pouvait laisser son esprit se reposer et faisait le vide dans sa tête, évacuant tout ce qui lui faisait des nœuds au cerveau dans sa course. Dans ces moments, il se trouvait dans une sorte d'état second. Il ne fit même pas attention à la bouteille d'eau que lui lança Eren à la fin et se la prit sur la tête. Il couina puis se mit à gueuler sur le coupable, émergeant enfin du brouillard.

Jean rentra chez lui en sueur, pas fatigué mais puant. Il avait besoin d'une bonne douche. Il avait décidé de se faire beau pour ce soir, décidé à faire un grand pas dans sa relation avec Mikasa. Il se lava, se coiffa rapidement, enfila un pull fin bleu marine qui faisait ressortir ses yeux et remonta les manches aux coudes. Il avait décidé d'opter pour un look décontracté mais tout de même un minimum classe. Il assortit donc sa chemise d'un pantalon noir qui le moulait un peu. Il checka plusieurs fois son reflet dans la glace, puis, quand il se trouva enfin satisfait de son apparence, il s'aspergea d'un parfum discret.  
Sur le chemin, il songea tout d'un coup que si il était le seul à s'être bien habillé, il allait être ridicule. Il rougit. Peut-être que son parfum ne lui allait pas ! Il en avait trop mit ? Ah ! C'est en proie au doute qu'il arriva chez son ami. Bertolt (bien évidemment), Eren, Mikasa, Ymir, Annie, Reiner, Armin et Christa étaient déjà là. Connie et Sasha ne devraient pas tarder à arriver, ainsi que Marco.

Il fut tout de suite rassurer. Christa portait un jean et une chemise blanche, et elle s'était coiffée pour l'occasion, remontant ses cheveux blonds en chignon lâche. Ymir, elle n'avait pas vraiment fait d'effort, comme à son habitude, s'étant juste coiffée. Reiner portait une chemise et un jean noir. Eren lui portait un haut brun un peu moulant. Et Mikasa... à ce stade, Jean décrocha. Mikasa portait une robe prune à manches longues et à col. Elle s'arrêtait à mi-cuisses, dévoilant des jambes musclées. Exceptionnellement, elle avait laissé tomber son écharpe rouge., dévoilant un cou fin.

"- Et bien Jean, on se bave dessus ?" lui murmura Marco en arrivant derrière lui, le faisant sursauter. Sasha (également en robe) et Connie arrivèrent à sa suite.

"- Pfff t'es con..."

"- C'est vrai qu'elle es très belle ta Mikasa... Je devrais tenter a chance ?"

"- Quoi ?!" s'étrangla la châtain.

"- Je rigoles ! Tu sais bien que je préfère les hommes ! Tu es d'ailleurs très beau ce soir." s'exclama Marco, s'amusant à le charrier.

"- Je le suis pas d'habitude peut-être ?"

Marco rit gentiment. La soirée commença en douceur, une table avait été installée au fond de la pièce, avec autour des canapés et des poufs. Les boissons et les gâteaux apéritifs s'y trouvaient. ET une légende d'y qu'il y eut à un moment des chips dans un bol, mais elles disparaissaient mystérieusement quelques minutes après que le récipient ait été rempli (indice : les miettes sur la robe de Sasha ne sont sûrement pas atterries là par hasard).  
Une demi-heure après l'arrivée de tout le monde, le petit groupe s'installa devant la batterie de Bertolt, et ce dernier pris place derrière. Christa demanda le silence.  
La première à chanter était Annie, puis Christa enchaînait avec le second couplet, toutes les deux accompagnées d'Armin qui répétait la rime de chaque vers en canon.  
Jean prenait ensuite une phrase sur deux jusqu'à "I want to believe" avec Reiner puis ils chantaient tous en chœur le reste du refrain, le couplet suivant était reparti de al même manière, puis ils chantaient tous le refrain à tour de rôle dans l'ordre suivant : Armin, Christa, Jean, Reiner, Annie. Ils avaient décidé de terminer par celle qui commençait la chanson.

Les applaudissements de leurs amis retentirent joyeusement, Jean était essoufflé, c'était enivrant d'avoir un public, et très différent que pendant leurs répétitions...  
Mais bien sûr, une remarque ne tarda pas à se faire entendre :

"- Moi, je trouve un truc dommage... On entend pas bien Jean, il faudrait peut-être l'intervertir avec Annie dans la dernière partie ?" supposa, l'air innocent, Eren.

"- Oui, c'est pas bête..." appuya Mikasa, qui prit au sérieux la remarque de son frère.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Jean finirait le morceau. Sacrée responsabilité non ? Si il foirait, personne en pourrait le rattraper. Maudit Eren ! Il n'avait même pas pu donner son avis et protester, que l'échange était fait. Le châtain s'éloigna du groupe et s'ouvrit une bière avant d'en boire une longue gorgée. Il se sentait désaltéré. Il en rebut une et frissonna, l'alcool commençait à le détendre. Armin semblait en grande discussion avec Reiner et Connie. Marco lui parlait avec Ymir. Christa, Annie et Sasha grignotait à côté de lui. Mikasa et Bertolt discutaient dans un coin, près de la batterie. Mikasa avait encore sa basse dans les mains. Jean vit son camarade lui prendre en souriant, sourire qu'elle lui rendit, il vit leurs mains se frôler. Non ! Jean avala une autre gorgée de bière, et s'élança vers les deux autres, décider à les séparer. Il n'allait tout de même pas se la faire piquer comme ça ! Il n'allait même pas se la faire piquer du tout !  
Mais il n'en eut pas besoin, Eren arriva.

"- Marco, il te restes des bières ? Sinon je peux aller en acheter tu sais."

"- Nah, il m'en restais plus beaucoup. T'y vas tout seul ? Ça va être lourd." répondit le grand brun.

"- Bah, y a bien quelqu'un pour m'aider ? Une âme charitable ?"

Silence.

"- Bon et bien (il fit le tour de la salle du regard), Jean ! Tu bouges et tu viens avec moi !"

"- Et pourquoi moi ?" protesta le châtain.

"- Parce que t'es le seul avec une bouteille de bière à la main, et que je t'ai vu en boire plusieurs, du coup c'est toi qui a torché le pack !" l'accusa son bourreau.

Il n'y avait rien à répondre. C'est vrai qu'il avait bu plusieurs bières, genre trois. Et il savait que les autres, n'ayant aucune envie de bouger, appuieraient la proposition d'Eren. Il était fait comme un rat... Mais il ne voulait pas laisser Mikasa seule avec Marco !

"- D'accord mais on se dépêche."

Il attrapa sa veste, l'enfila et sortit en maudissant Eren. Sortir prendre l'air lui ferait du bien non ? Histoire de le faire un peu dessaouler...

* * *

 **Et voilà ! Au début je voulais faire ce chapitre plus long, mais en fait j'ai décidé de le couper en deux pour ne pas vous faire attendre. Du coup, dans le prochain chapitre, et bien, vous apprendrez quelques petits trucs sur certaines relations, et Eren et Jean vont bien discuter, ils sont amis après tout ;)  
**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser une review et à la prochaine ^^**


	13. Chapitre 12 : Bières

**Hello ! Voici un nouveau chapitre ! Il se déroule en trois paragraphes avec des points de vue Jean - Eren - Jean. C'est la suite directe du chapitre précédent, on reprend donc au moment où Eren et Jean sortent racheter des boissons. Je n'aime (comme d'habitude) pas la fin, je n'arrive vraiment pas à trouver des bonnes phrases de fin de chapitre... *soupir* M'enfin bref, je n'en dis pas plus et je vous laisse lire !  
**

 **chatdechesire1 : Oui je n'avais pas envie de mettre Mikasa dans le rôle de la "méchante", il y en a trop... Livaï va apparaître dans ce chapitre. Comme la fiction est sur deux couples principaux et que les deux personnages centres sont Eren et Jean, il n'apparaîtra pas forcément dans tout les chapitres (mais dans la plupart je te rassure). En tout cas contente qu'elle te plaise, je voulais faire une histoire pas prise de tête pour ma première, alors j'espère que c'est plutôt réussi. Bisous ! ^-^**

* * *

"- Pfff... T'étais obligé de me traîner avec toi bouffon ?" grogna Jean. Il faisait froid dehors, on était début décembre, à 20h, la nuit était froide et Jean avait oublié son écharpe. Le froid l'avait rapidement dessaoulé, surtout qu'il n'avait pas bu tant que ça, il commençait tout juste à sourire bêtement.

"- Oh c'est bon ! J'allais pas porter tout tout seul !"

"- Avoue tu m'as choisi surtout parce qu'avec ta tête tu peux pas passer pour un gars de plus de 18 ans ! C'est vrai que t'es imberbe toi !" se moqua le châtain.

"- Ta gueule face de poney ! Tu fait pas si âgé ! A peine 19 ans, grand max !"

"- M'appelles pas face de poney, couillon !"

Ils marchèrent en silence sur quelques mètres. Mais le brun brisa vite le silence.

"- Tu sais, tu devrais tenter ta chance avec Mikasa."

"- Pardon ? T'es sérieux ?! C'est surréaliste que tu me dises ça tu sais..."

"- Bah, ça m'arrangerais qu'elle me lâche un peu, je l'aime de tout mon cœur mais ça peut être lourd parfois." avoua Eren.

"- Tu sais pas ce que je donnerais pour être à ta place..." soupira l'autre.

"- Tu l'aimes tant que ça ?"

"- Oui..."

"- Du coup t'es définitivement pas gay, ça n'aura servi à rien pour toi !"

"- Et non, et puis on était bourrés Eren ! On a dis qu'on en reparlerait plus !" rougit brusquement le châtain. Il ne voulait pas se rappeler de cette nuit.

"- Ha ha désolé face de poney !"

Nouveau silence.

"- Et toi ? Tu sais ce que t'es ?" demanda Jean.

"- Bof... Bi je pense..."

"- Avec des tendances homos... Surtout pour un certain prof de sport..." sourit le lycéen, ravit de pourvoir lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce.

"- Je l'aime pas ! Je le trouve juste putain de sexy... Oh ça va fais pas cette tête ! Mangeur d'avoine."

"- Fermes-la bouffon."

C'est sur cette dernière note amicale qu'ils arrivèrent à la supérette du coin, ils prirent deux packs de 12 bières et un autre de 6, ainsi qu'un paquet de cacahuètes. Jean paya, passant, en effet, la vigilance du vendeur. Il n'était pas très grand, de taille moyenne, mais ses très faisaient très adulte et il commençait à avoir un peu de barbe (pour son plus grand bonheur, vu qu'Eren n'avait pas l'ombre d'un duvet) qu'il ne s'était pas rasée. Il prit un ton viril, sans exagérer, et tout marcha comme sur des roulettes. A peine ressortis ils éclatèrent de rire, libérant la pression du passage en caisse. Ils commencèrent à rentrer, mais les cours étaient lourdes. Alors Eren eut la meilleure idée du monde. Comme c'est lui qui avait le pack de six bières, il alla s'asseoir sur un muret, ouvrit le carton et sortit deux bières.

"- Allez trois chacune !"

Jean soupira, il était vraiment impossible... Son ami avait raison, il fallait rentrer au plus vite, mais il ne souhaitait pas se bourrer la gueule dés maintenant, il tenait à rester sobre. De plus, si l'autre buvait, il faudrait qu'au moins un des deux soit en état de marcher droit et de soutenir l'autre. Il s'assit donc à côté d'Eren et commença à siroter sa bière. Il en était à peine au quart que le brun entamait sa deuxième, qu'il vidait en fait en quelques secondes. Il avait une sacrée descente, on ne pouvait pas lui enlever ça...

"- Tu crois pas que Bertolt va nous en vouloir d'avoir gardé cette partie pour nous ?" se demanda soudainement Jean.

"- Boah, elles auraient été bues de toute façon, et puis c'est notre récompense pour être aller en acheter !"

Le châtain but une nouvelle gorgée. L'alcool le réchauffait un peu. Eren devait avoir sacrément froid pour boire autant... Enfin c'était sûrement l'excuse qu'il sortirait en arrivant saoul.  
Ce moment était vraiment étrange. Les deux gars ne pouvaient pas s'encadrer, même si ils étaient potes (et une fois amants mais ils préféraient oublier cette soirée beaucoup trop étrange). Et pour une fois, ils étaient là, partageant des bières, une nuit de décembre, entrain de déconner sur des blagues plus ou moins douteuses (de plus en plus douteuses). Si on leur avait demandé ce qu'il faisait là, ils n'auraient pas su répondre, et si en plus on leur avait dit que ça faisait un quart d'heure qu'ils ne s'étaient pas insulté, ils n'y auraient pas cru. Il y avait un petit côté surréaliste à la scène.

Jean regarda l'heure. Merde, ça faisait une bonne demi-heure qu'ils étaient partis, il était temps de se faire une raison et de rentrer. Et Jean devait être vigilant, il n'avait bu qu'une bière, mais Eren avait torché les cinq autres rapidement, en plus de celle bue chez Bertolt. Merde, il aurait dut refuser de se poser sur ce muret... Quoique, Eren tenait relativement bien debout, il partait juste sur le côté de temps en temps. Le seul problème c'est que Jean devait se farcir les deux packs de 12. Soit Eren était foutrement malin et il s'était fait avoir comme un bleu, soit il était foutrement con et n'avait pas pensé au retour.  
Il espérait ne croiser personne, et surtout pas un flic, il n'avait pas envie de se retrouver au poste pour un taux d'alcoolémie un peu trop élevé dans le sang de son ami. Surtout que Mikasa les tueraient, Eren pour s'être bourré la gueule et lui pour ne pas l'avoir surveillé. Et ses parents l'engueuleraient bien sévèrement.

Mais bon, il était à peine 22h, alors forcément il y avait des gens dehors. Enfin pas un chat jusqu'à ce qu'Eren se mange le sol royalement, s'étalant à plat ventre devant un petit groupe d'adultes, sous le regard désespéré de Jean.

"- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là morveux ?" retentit alors la personne qui venait de sortir du restaurant devant lequel ils se trouvaient.

* * *

La rencontre avec le béton fut rude. Il se cogna violemment le menton, car embrumé par l'alcool, il n'avait pas eut de réflexes. Mais avec une certaine chance, il ne se mordit pas la langue (ça faisait un mal de chien ça). Jean allait l'engueuler. Mais il s'en foutait. Ce ne serait pas la première fois. Et puis il pouvait bien se détendre un peu non ? Enfin pas "un peu". Mais il était jeune, et la jeunesse c'est fait pour s'éclater non ? Cinq ou six bières n'allaient pas le tuer.

Il se redressa sur ses coudes en grommelant, puis voyant que des gens avaient assistés à la scène il se releva d'un coup, en rigolant.

"- Bonsoir braves gens ! Désolé du dérangement ! Je vais biiien !"

Eren bascula en arrière vu qu'il s'était redressé trop rapidement. Heureusement une main le retint et le tira vers l'avant. Mais comme il n'avait aucune retenue, il partit cette fois en avant, s'écrasant contre quelqu'un d'autre, qui se mit à serrer fort ses bras pour éviter qu'il ne rechute. Une odeur familière vint lui chatouiller les narines. Il leva les yeux.

"- Livaïïï ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?"

"- Je sors du restaurant avec mes ami." commença-t-il plutôt chaleureusement. "Et toi ? T'as vu dans quel état tu es ?"

"- Oooh Livaï, pas la peine de m'engueuler, je m'amuse juste ~" lui lança-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

"- Dis donc Livaï, comment ça se fait que notre petit Eren te tutoies ?" demanda soudain Hanji Zoe, enfin Mlle. Zoe, la prof de S.V.T d'Eren depuis la seconde. C'était un personnage excentrique et passionnée, qui proposait des cours intéressants. Mais elle n'avait pas sa langue dans sa poche et était d'un sans-gêne spectaculaire. Mais pour une fois, la question se trouvait pertinente, et reflétait sans aucun doute la pensée des personnes autour, soit Mme. Petra, Isabel, Furlan (un des cuisiniers du lycée) et M. Moblit Berner, prof de physique-chimie.

"- Et bien je donne des cours de soutien à ce morveux car c'est une véritable brêle en maths. Et comme je suis pas si vieux que ça, il me tutoie en dehors du lycée." expliqua Livaï.

"- Ooooh ! Pourquoi tu ne nous en avais pas parlé ?" s'écria Isabel.

"- Pas important."

"- Je suis pas important pour toi Livaï c'est ça... Je pensais que tu m'appréciais un minimum..." pleurnicha Eren, toujours tenu par son professeur.

"- Pffff morveux, je t'enseignes des trucs, je viens pas pour bien t'aimer." soupira le noiraud.

Livaï le haïssait. Il ne le supportait pas. Il était juste trop poli pour lui dire c'est ça ? Eren sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, bien qu'il ne sache pas trop pourquoi. Il se dégagea brusquement interpella Jean et s'éloigna du groupe d'adultes.

"- Il t'en veux je crois." lança Hanji à son ami.

"- Il est bourré, il aura vite oublié... C'est sans importance."

"- Tu devrais quand même te rattraper." déclara Petra.

"- Oui, tu n'as pas été très gentil." renchérit Furlan.

"- Allez ça va pas te tuer de t'excuser." insista une dernière fois la scientifique.

"- Vous êtes vraiment chiants."

Il se tourna, les mains dans les poches de sa veste et appela Eren. A l'entente de sa voix, ce dernier hésita à le regarder, il ne pouvait pas le laisser ? Mais un second appel le décida. Il se tourna et le fixa de l'air le plus glacial qu'il put. Mais ce qu'il entendit lui alla droit au cœur.

"- Oh morveux ! J'ai pas dit que je te détestais ! Je t'apprécies bien."

"- Moi aussi je vous aime beaucoup Livaï !" cria alors le brun, tout d'un coup souriant. Il repartit ensuite, tout guilleret, emmenant Jean avec lui, qui, pour sa part n'en croyait ni ses yeux ni ses oreilles. Des éclats de rire retentirent derrière eux, vite arrêtés par un cri du plus petit, apparemment la cible des moqueries. L'alcool avait un vraiment un effet sur Eren... pour le moins... étrange et révélateur.

* * *

La soirée battait son plein. Jean avait rapidement oublié l'incident avec les profs, le rangeant dans un coin de sa tête. Il pourrait toujours interroger son ami en temps voulu.  
En rentrant il avait été rassuré par Armin. Bertolt n'avait pas approché Mikasa pour draguer. Enfin pas elle. La brune lui avait dit qu'il cherchait à s'approcher d'Annie. Qui l'eût cru ! Bertolt en pinçait pour Annie... Il cachait bien son jeu ! Tout comme lui...  
A la différence que Bertolt avançait à grands pas avec la blonde, ils étaient entrain de danser ensemble, sur une chanson qui s'annonçait prometteuse pour la suite de leur relation : _The death of the bachelor_ de **Panic! At the disco**... Bachelor... Jean l'était depuis bien longtemps... Mais ça allait changer, il se l'était promis ! Seulement, il fallait qu'il trouve comment aborder Mikasa sans se faire rejeter violemment. Pour l'instant, elle était près d'Eren, qui semblait lui raconter ses déboires. Il n'osa pas s'approcher, et se contenta de la dévorer du regard. Sa robe prune lui arrivait au-dessus du genou, faisant ressortir ses longues jambes, qui étaient elles recouvertes de collants fins noirs. La taille était bien cintrée, la jupe assez évasée alors que le haut était plutôt moulant. La robe était à col avec des manches qui s'arrêtaient au dessus des coudes. Cette tenue la rendait vraiment plus féminine, dévoilait les formes qu'elle cachait habituellement. Elle la regarda alors et articula son prénom du bout des lèvres. Il la gênait ? Il détourna le regard et se sentit rougir. Il ne voulait pas être insistant ou la mettre mal à l'aise... Quelle boulette ! Il était pas doué avec les filles...  
Mais il entendit cette fois distinctement son prénom. Elle lui demandait de venir. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Il s'approcha en triturant ses doigts, signe qu'il stressait.

"- Tiens ! Jean ! Je t'avais promis une danse c'est vrai ! Excuse-moi, j'avais totalement oublié !" s'exclama Mikasa.

"- Huh ? Mais Mikasa, y faut que je te raconte..." protesta Eren d'une voix étrange. Un peut trop aiguë. Il avait bien profité de l'alcool quoi.

"- Plus tard, plus tard Eren, je dois honorer ma parole ! Allez viens Jean !"

Et elle l'attrapa par le bras, l'entraînant un peu plus loin. Il passa son bras autour de sa taille et ils commencèrent quelques pas. L'amoureux profitait de l'instant, il avait la brune dans ses bras, et il dansaient ensemble. Surréaliste comme scène.

"- Désolée Jean, mais il devenait vraiment lourd... J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas." expliqua d'un coup la jeune femme.

"- Pas du tout t'inquiètes ! Mais pourquoi moi ?" tenta-t-il.

"- J'ai vu que tu le regardais, alors je t'ai fait signe."

"- Ah."

"- Tu aimes mon frère ?"

"- Hein ?! Pas du tout ! Pourquoi cette idée ?" s'étrangla Jean.

"- Je sais pas trop, mais comme vous êtes gays tout les deux et qu'il s'est passé quelque chose entre vous cet été, je me demandais."

"- Il ne s'est rien passé entre nous cet été ! Et je ne suis pas gay ! J'aime les filles ! J'aime une fille !" s'écria-t-il.

"- Ah bon ? Tant mieux pour toi si tu as trouvé quelqu'un."

"- Merci." dit-il en rougissant. Si elle savait... Il soupira. Comment lui dire ? Quand lui dire ? Là, ça serait le bon moment non ? Mais un peu soudain... Ou alors il pourrait l'embrasser... Si c'est positif, l'attaque surprise pourrait marcher. Mais sinon, il risquait non seulement de s'en prendre une mais en plus de ruiner ses maigres chances ! Ou alors... Il l'entraîna vers leurs amis qui dansaient également. Marco, l'air de rien, avait assisté à la scène. Il se rapprocha en se trémoussant, et donna un coup de hanche "innocent" à Mikasa. Cette dernière trébucha à peine. Mais Jean avait tout prévu ! Il la prit contre lui et la serra tendrement.

"- Marco ! Fais un peu attention voyons !"

"- C'est bon Jean, pas la peine de s'énerver."

"- Mikasa, tu es blessée ? Tu m'as fait siiii peur !" exagéra le lycéen.

"- Euh... (elle eu un mouvement de recul) Oui. Très bien merci."

Elle se dégagea et repartit vers Eren, le regardant bizarrement. Ouais, il en avait clairement trop fait. Ah il était vraiment trop nul ! Abattu par sa pitoyable défaite, il se dirigea en grognant vers son meilleur ami. Une bonne bière lui ferait probablement du bien. Eren avait peut-être raison de boire autant après tout...

* * *

 **Et voilà ! Alors vous vous y attendiez à Jean et Eren ! J'espère que non ;) Bon, je l'ai pas annoncé de la meilleure des manières je trouve... Je voulais vous demander si vous aimeriez que la scène entre les deux soit vraiment expliquée dans la fic (elle le sera un minimum de toute façon je pense) ou entière dans un O.S à part ? Dites-moi dans les reviews, ça me serait vraiment utile ! :)**

 **En espérant que ça vous ait plu, et à bientôt !**


	14. Chapitre 13 : Arguments

**Hello... Oui je sais, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas donné signe de vie, pardon . Mais ce chapitre m'a donné du mal, je n'arrivais pas à l'écrire. Du coup j'ai arrêté d'écrire. Puis j'ai recommencé. Puis je me suis de nouveau arrêté. Pendant deux/trois semaines. Du coup, j'ai revue ce chapitre, essayé de le peaufiner, et je vous le livre comme ça. Il est vraiment court, désolée, mais je n'arrivais pas à écrire de suite. Du coup, ben voilà. Je vous laisse avec ce chapitre tout nul, décholéééée...  
**

* * *

Eren se réveilla avec un atroce mal de crâne et le dos en compote. Il mis un temps à émerger, se demandant où il était. Il était allongé sur quelque chose de doux, assez dur. Quelque chose de plus mou était calé contre son ventre. Dans son dos, il sentait le bord de sur quoi il se trouvait. Une odeur de sueur flottait dans l'air. Sa bouche était pâteuse. Doucement, il entrouvrit les paupières. Pour faire face à une étendue rouge et des miettes de ce qui semblait être des chips. Il se retourna et se redressa. Il était sur le canapé rouge du salon de Bertolt. A côté de lui, dormait encore Armin. Dans le fauteuil Ymir état blottie, la bouche entre-ouverte. A sa gauche, il sentit une chaleur familière. Mikasa était en position fœtale dans le coin du canapé. Tendrement, il remit une mèche derrière son oreille et réajusta le plaid qui la couvrait. Elle marmonna une parole incompréhensible. Il lui caressa le front puis se détourna. Première tentative de se mettre debout. Trop rapide. Eren se rassit immédiatement, la tête lui tournait. Il souffla quelques minutes puis fit un deuxième tentative. Après quelques pas en titubant , le lycéen s'avança vers la porte fenêtre. il poussa le rideau et ouvrit. Une bouffée d'air frais lui frappa le visage, le réveillant totalement.

"- Salut."

Il sursauta. Ses tympans avaient jusque là été épargnés de tout bruit parasite. Il sourit douloureusement à Jean. Ce dernier sembla comprendre et ne dit rien. Eren alla s'asseoir à ses côtés, sur les marches de la terrasse en bois.

"- On a discuté sur le muret."

C'était le signal pour Jean, qu'il ne se souvenait plus de la suite. Ils avaient décidé, depuis leur nuit passée ensemble, qu'à chaque soirée où ils iraient ensemble (et ils y allaient, de toute façon, toujours ensemble), un des deux ne devrait pas trop boire, afin de ne pas reproduire leur erreur. Et aussi, de cette manière, un des deux pourrait toujours raconter à l'autre ce qu'il avait fait en cas d'oubli.

"- T'as descendu quelques bières et après on est reparti. Et... Et bien comment dire... On a croisé. Enfin tu étais bien éméché. Et on a rencontrer M. Ackerman, Petra, Isabel, Mlle. Zoe et d'autres profs du bahut. Enfin tu es tombé et M. Ackerman t'a rattrapé. Et... Je n'appellerais pas ça une déclaration mais... Non, en fait t'as demandé au nabot si il t'aimais bien et, je crois, il t'a pas répondu de la manière la plus gentille qui sois. Du coup t'es partis comme une fillette sans rien dire. Et l'autre psychopathe, enfin Mlle. Zoe l'a forcé à s'excuser. Ce qu'il a fait. Et après tu t'es retourné en souriant niaisement et t'as gueulé un truc du genre "Je vous aime de tout mon cœur Livaï-kun" !" raconta Jean.

"- Tu déconnes là ? Et puis j'ai pas du tout cette voix !" s'étrangla Eren, qui avait pâlit au fur et à mesure du récit.

"- Oui."

"- Hein ?"

"- Tu lui as dit que tu l'aimais bien aussi, mais bon, ça voulais dire ça."

"- Pas du tout ! J'étais bourré !"

"- J'avais remarqué..." soupira la châtain.

"- Quoi ? Me dit pas que j'ai fait d'autres gaffes ?"

"- Non, non, après on est rentré, et t'as réussi à soûler Mikasa en lui parlant."

"- Ow... J'étais sacrément bourré donc..."

"- Sacrément chiant en tout cas. Mais je te remercies, car pour échapper à tes griffes, la princesse s'est jeté dans les bras de son prince !" s'exclama l'amoureux.

"- C'est-à-dire ? C'est toi le prince ?"

"- Oui, ça me paraît évident ! Enfin, on a dansé ensemble quoi. Mais je crois que j'ai été un peu lourd moi aussi. Du coup elle est partie et après j'ai bu et discuté avec Ymir. Elle est flippante comme nana..."

"- Ouaip." acquiesça Eren.

Ils restèrent encore plusieurs minutes assis dans le froid du petit matin, en silence.

"- Tiens, bonjour les garçons !" lança soudain une voix fluette au-dessus d'eux.

Ils se retournèrent, surpris. Qui venait d'oser vriller les tympans d'Eren ? Christa. Il aurait du s'en douter. Il allait râler mais la blondinette avait visiblement tout prévu.

"- Vous venez ? Y a des croissants et du lait chaud au miel ici !"

Il frissonna de gourmandise. Il ne fallait pas lui répéter deux fois ! Les deux garçons se relevèrent brusquement et firent la course pour monter à l'étage, sans réveiller les autres. Reiner, Bertolt, Annie et Christa étaient attablés autour d'une grande table, sur laquelle étaient disposés des paniers emplis de brioches et autres viennoiseries. Ils s'assirent, affamés. Bertolt leur tendit deux mugs emplis de lait brûlant. Eren en but une gorgée. Il adorait sentir le liquide lui couler dans la gorge et réchauffer son œsophage, quitte à se brûler. Il lécha ses moustaches de lait et tendit la main vers le gros croissant aux pommes qui lui faisait de l'œil.

* * *

Jean lança son sac sur son bureau. Avant de se détendre, il avait besoin de prendre une douche. Il était 18h32, et il puait l'alcool. Ses parents n'étaient pas encore rentré du boulot, mais ils ne manqueraient pas de le réprimander pour avoir bu.  
Ils s'étaient tous réveillés petit à petit, Mikasa étant, contre toute attente, celle qui dormit le plus. Ils déjeunèrent chez Bertolt puis repartirent, sans se presser, chacun chez soi.  
Une soirée de repos s'annonçait. Le châtain, après sa douche, et le dîner, alluma son ordinateur portable, et commença à glander.

 _De **Marco** , à 22h01_

"- T'as vu ta note en physique ? Et la moyenne de classe..."

 _De **Moi** , à 22h02_

"- Non, c'est si catastrophique ?"

 _De **Marco** , à 22h02_

"- On peut dire ça oui..."

 _De **Moi** , à 22h03_

"- T'as eu combien toi ?"

Marco mettant un peu de temps à répondre, il préféra aller lui-même sur le site du lycée. Il détestait la physique-chimie, il n'y comprenait rien, avec tous ces foutus atomes et la tableau périodique qu'il ne retiendrait décidément jamais ! C'était sûr, il allait se taper une bâche. Déjà, la moyenne de classe faisait peur. 4,71. Aïe. Et lui ? Ouch ! 2,5 sur 20. Fête. Génial. Super. Il allait se faire tuer. Mais bon, ce n'était pas la première fois, et ses parents étaient quelque peu.. habitués. Sauf que cette année, avec le bac qui approchait à grands pas, ils étaient vraiment à cheval sur les notes.  
En revenant sur la page d'accueil de son compte, il vit, dans les devoirs à faire, une autre belle surprise. Une interro de maths pour le lendemain, de 11 à 12. Merde. Il n'avait pas révisé du tout, il avait dû zapper l'info pendant le cours. Et il était tard, il n'aurait jamais le temps de réviser, et avec la fatigue ça ne servirais à rien... Bah, il allait relire ses cours et après, dodo ! Il irait au talent ! Avec un peu de chance, ça ne sera pas trop difficile, il suivait bien en cours.

Une demi-heure qu'il essayait de terminer, en vain, ce putain d'exercice. En voyant qu'il ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il lisait, il avait décidé de faire quelques entraînements. Il n'avait pas envie de se tromper, avec en plus la bâche de physique-chimie, ses parents ne feraient pas que le tuer, il l'écartèleraient, le noieraient, lui feraient subir mille tortures dont seuls eux en avaient le secret...

Il s'éveilla le lendemain, et révisa sur la route, il n'avait pas pu beaucoup étudier la veille au soir, il s'endormait sur son bureau. Le trajet fut donc empli de théorème et de formules mathématiques.

* * *

La semaine avait été ennuyante. La seule surprise avait été sa note en maths, pour le contrôle du lundi matin. Il avait eu un 15,5 ! Ce qui - car rappelons-le, il n'avait avant que des notes en dessous de la moyenne -, était un sacré progrès ! Il s'était empressé de l'annoncer à Livaï, tout fier. Mais ce denier avait répondit par un simple " _Cool gamin."_ peu enthousiaste. Déçu, le jeune homme avait terminé la journée dans la morosité. Heureusement, pour lui remonter le moral, il avait, à la fin de la journée, l'activité du club d'athlétisme ! Il allait pouvoir se défouler et penser à autre chose.

Après l'échauffement, leur prof, M. Zacharias, les réunit.

"- Bon, comme les compétitions commencent le mois prochain, et qu'il nous faudrait un niveau un peu meilleur et un travail un peu plus sérieux - il fusilla du regard Jean et Eren, qui étaient parmi ses meilleurs éléments, mais qui n'exploitaient pas assez leurs capacités -, alors je nous ai trouvé un camp d'entraînement de cinq jours, à la montagne. Je vous préviens, on enchaînera les entraînement, ce ne sera en aucun cas des vacances ! Discutez-en entre vous et dites-moi à la fin de l'heure si vous en êtes !" leur annonça-t-il.

Les bavardages et les exclamations fusèrent alors en tout sens, créant un brouhaha familier.

"- Eren, je vais t'écraser au camp !" s'écria joyeusement Jean.

"- Dans tes rêves face de poney ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Je vais te laminer ! N'est-ce pas Mikasa ?!"

"- Si tu le dis... Tu vas donc au camp ?"

"- Oui ! Ça va être génial ! Tu ne viens pas toi ?"

"- Si tu y vas, j'y vais." déclara-t-elle, sans trop d'enthousiasme.

Eren soupira et jeta un regard blasé à son ami. Son ami lui sourit tristement. Sûrement aurait-il aimer qu'elle vienne aussi pour lui. Ah... SI il l'avait out le temps sur le dos, comme lui, Jean ne l'aimerait pas... Il en était sûr !

"- Tu verras Mikasa, ça va être super ! Je suis sûr que tu vas aimer !" lança le châtain.

"- Ah. Je vais m'ennuyer je pense..."

"- Pourquoi donc ? Je t'assure que non !"

"- Comment tu peux être si confiant ?"

"- Je ferais en sorte de tu ne t'embêtes jamais !" promit-il.

"- Ouh ! Jean ! Tu ne sais pas dans quoi tu t'engages !" ricana le brun.

"- J'y arriverais !" répliqua l'autre.

"- Bon. Et bien je compte sur toi alors Jean." conclut Mikasa, avant de s'éloigner pour aller parler au prof.

* * *

 **Et vouélé, pas génial hein ? Bref. Le prochain chapitre, j'essaierais de l'écrire pendant les vacances, mais je en sais pas si j'aurais le temps... Je ferais de mon mieux, et promis, la prochaine partie sera meilleure !  
**


End file.
